Angelic Ever After
by KelseyCat26
Summary: One moment, Dean is on a revenge mission to rescue his beloved brother from villainous bad guys. The next moment, he gets swarmed with Supernatural creatures, meets a Cajun vampire, and is recruited to save a male princess, who has a secret of his own. Through all this, Dean will resist to strangle Gabriel, because strangling the hot man's brother leaves a terrible impression.
1. Chapter 1

So, This Fanfiction is loosely based off of Shrek, thanks to my 2-year-old who watched the Dvd multiple times a day. In my annoyance, I thought the best outlet would be to write about it. So I did. This is going to a Rated M Slash fanfic. You don't like Slash, or Rated M or Shrek...you're not in the right place. Please review/give feedback

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 1**

In the land of Lelh; there is only one creature the most disgusting, the most feared, the most hunted: The Angels.

These creatures are of the fearful sort. The beings have gigantic wings sprouting from their backs; along with the ability to make them disappear at will. They can also smite anything with the palm of their hand. Angels are defined as danger on two feet. Currently, there is only a few Angels left in the land of Lleh; which takes our story to our tale of two angel brothers running for their lives from a mob of soldiers...

shimmer of sunlight flickered through the plush green trees as the wind coursed through the air. The breeze blocked out any other sounds minus the clacking of metal behind them. One brother was a long-haired brunette with chiseled bone structure, seemingly taller than the other man therefore running farther ahead due to his longer stride.

The other brother, who would be the older brother ran a little behind due to his average stride. His short blond hair stayed fix in his usual style, his feminine features morphed as he panted closely behind.

"Hey Sammy!" called Dean, in hopes that his younger brother could hear him through the wind and over the chain mail clanking together. "You got any bright ideas?!"

Dean focused on Sammy's dark girly hair as Sam replied over his shoulder sarcastically, "I don't know Dean! Maybe, just maybe if you give that gun back, they'll leave us alone!"

The blond rolled his eyes as he could picture his brother's bitch face just from the tone of his voice, even if all he saw was Sam's back.

"Fat chance!" yelled Dean, "They're not after the gun anymore. Can't you hear their mating calls. They want you Samantha!"

On cue, the soldiers behind them gave a loud battle cry, "GET THOSE ANGELS!"

"Dude!" protested Sam but he was soon interrupted by Dean yelling, "Sorry guys, but Sammy here doesn't swing your way! I'm sure your ugly mugs will find someone someday!"

Then one of the soldiers shouted, "Bring them to Lord Azazel!"

Which was followed by, "Get the Winchester brothers!"

Chorus of "Yea!" echoed through the chain-mail men and their determination increased their speed. A few seconds later, Dean had managed to catch up to Sam's pace and was met with his younger brother's bitchface.

"Nice Dean, very nice!" Sam spat sarcastically, "Piss them off why don't you? They'll follow us all the way to the bunker!"

Dean rolled his green sage eyes at his bitchy brother as his mind quickly thought of an improvised plan B, "Quit your bitchin' Sammy, I have an idea."

He purposely stopped running and turning his back to Sam, who also stopped running, to facing the angry mob. Over his shoulder, Dean called, "Tonight I'm making burgers! I won't save any for you if you're late. So get runnin' bitch."

Then Dean confidently smirked and waved Sammy off. "You better get goin'!"

Sam gave a small nod, and said, "See you later jerk!" before he resumed running again. Dean watched Sammy expertly run through the forest for a few seconds before returning to the problem at hand. The soldiers grew closer, so close that Dean could actually see that they have eyes, beady black eyes, and Sammy was nowhere as far as Dean would like him to be.

The blond angel improvised his plan again, waving his arms in the arms and yelling to provoke the soldiers his direction, "Hey guys! My name is Dean Winchester! I'm an Aquarius! I love long walks on the bench and frisky women! Catch me if you can!"

He dug his heel in the plush forest earth as he freed his giant white wings from his back. Dean visibly cringed as pain spread across his back; then he flapped his large appendages, releasing a huge gust of air in the soldiers direction.

Half of the metal men were sent crashing backwards into the trees. The other half, were more determined than ever to catch him and they charged at his feathery-ass in hot pursue. Dean, decided that running away into the darkened part of the forest was a brilliant idea. So he did.

The crimson sun was was setting over the shadow of the forest as Dean limped to the bunker. Dean nursed his right foot that landed on a large rock during his nasty fall off of a cliff and into a lake. Thankfully, he lost his adoring fans after his tumble and he was so looking forward to burgers and beer . The two main food groups for any man-minus pie. Pie was breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Honey! I'm home!" shouted Dean as he pushed the bunker door open. He wasn't greeted with Sammy's annoyed voice; demanding answers to where he has been or what took him so long. He was greeted by the smell of burgers or beers. Or even light. Dean was greeted by darkness, and the sound of his voice echoing through the bunker.

His hand firmly gripped around the butt of the gun they stole: The colt- the only gun in existence. The gun which is to be rumored to be able to slay anything. Dean fixed his back against the cold bunker wall as he entered into the darkness. He moved swiftly and silently as he strained his eyes to find anything in the pitch black. With the gun trained in one hand; Dean felt for the light switch on the wall with his fingertips of his free hand.

Bright lights bloomed across the bunker and Dean blinked quickly to adjust to the new settings. His body awaited the attack of an ambush, but nothing happened. Green sage eyes scanned the destroyed bunker as he tucked the Colt back into his jeans. Something happened here, just not to him.

Broken wooden fragments littered the floor from what were the remains of the many tables and chairs. His boots crunched over the glittering pieces of broken glass as he went across the room to pick up his favorite samurai sword. Dean admired the blade, turning his wrist to eye at the dark brown stain over the glistening metal.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered, just as he realized what he was looking at. His focus changed from the sword to the floor which he found it and discovered a trail of dried blood at his feet. The many droplets of different sizes rounded the corner, which lead deeper into the bunker. Dean took off running at a desperate speed, uncaring about his own injury, but caring about what he would find. His mind envisioned the worst case scenarios, like his brother dead.

He followed the blood trail, which led straight to his room. Dean could already see that he was in the right place as he happened upon his door that hung on one hinge; like someone had forced themselves through the doorway. Squeezing through the vicious opening; Dean found his room massacred. His memory foam mattress that "remembered him" was covered in more splatter of dried blood. Just by a quick judgment, all of his weapons that decorated his walls were either scattered in the rumble or missing.

Dean crossed over his broken bedroom and kicked at the desk that looked a little worse for wear. His fingertips dug into the palms of his hands as his eyes landed on his most priceless possession. A rumpled, and torn rectangle that was partly buried underneath the desk. He squatted down, and retrieved his mother's picture gingerly.

Gently, he straightened a bent corner of the worn the picture before tucking it away with in the confines of his brown tunic. Then he rubbed a hand over his face, a habitual ritual for dealing with worry in his life.

"Goddammit Sammy," muttered Dean aloud, "What the hell happened here?"

As his eyes roamed over his bedroom, once again, absorbing the damage that had happened. "You could've left me a sign or something," complained Dean as he moved towards the exit.

He stood at the doorway smirking softly as he looked at the 'A' written sloppy on his bedroom wall. "Atta boy Sammy."

Quickly, Dean gathered all the weapons he could. In his hurry, he completely missed a flier in the ruins of the bunkers.

In dark blue writing- "WANTED: All Supernatural Creatures.

A/N: Chapter 2 should be up in a couple of days. Please review/give feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review/give feedback. The next chapter should be up in a day or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 2**

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Put the djinn in the cart," shouted a balding solider named Samuel as he tossed a silver coin at a nameless peasant. The camp was bustling full of people, soldiers and creatures alike. All kinds of Supernatural creatures and the peasants that captured them waited in line impatiently. After all, everyone hates to wait in line.

"Next!" yelled Samuel and the line shifted forward. A beautiful Greek woman yanked a man forward by the metal chains around his wrist, before injecting his neck with some kind of dark red fluid. The man groaned and snagged to his knees as the woman spoke in a heavy accent, " I have a vampire. He's from the 1820's and a pirate."

"A vampire pirate you say? Well that's one of a kind. Tell you want, I'll give you twenty pieces of silver for the vamprate, if you show us his teeth."

The exotic woman yanked harshly on the metal chains, "Show your teeth garbage!"

"My name is Benny, darlin'," croaked out the vampire.

"I don't care," hissed the woman. "Show your teeth or else."

The vampire smiled, "No can do. You see, as a pirate, I don't exactly play fair."

Suddenly, he yanked at the metal chain, throwing the woman into the bald soldier. The camp was sent into a wild frenzy as more and more Supernatural creatures turned upon their captors. "Get him!" ordered Samuel, as he shoved at the woman's unconscious form off of him. "I want that vampire alive, so I can behead him!"

Benny chuckled as he ran through the woods with six soldiers at his heels. He looked over his shoulder and counted four more when his face met with something white, feathery and firm. Immediately, he was sent backwards, flying through the air then crashed hard into a tree. The heavy thud of a fall to the ground knocked the vampire out cold.

Dean arched his wings protectively as he swiped at the something that ran into him. His wings displayed in a defensive manor when the sounds of metal quickly followed. Green eyes counted the approaching soldiers as the gaped at him with hatred and disgust in their eyes. There was silence as Dean crossed his arms, " Well, what do you want? he asked impatiently as his wings twitched with annoyance. His fingers itched to grip the Colt from his jeans.

One soldier broke from the ranks and proudly unraveled a piece of paper with a giant 'C' in display with shaky hands and spoke, "Lord Crowley wants to relocate your kind to a Supernatural homing facility."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yea?" questioned Dean as he fully stretched out his wings, "You and what army pal?"

The same soldier smiled sinisterly and blew a whistle that hung around his neck. Threatening growls echoed around him as Dean softy cursed, "Fucking hellhounds. I don't have time for this shit." Bravely, or stubbornly, Dean turned to walked away but was met with steamy, stench breath of dog.

"Now Angel, you have two choices. The easy way or the hard way," chuckled the soldier which elicited an echo of laughter from the other solders. Dean carefully thought of every escape method in his head as fast as he could muster, but his thoughts weren't nearly fast enough.

He was suddenly jumped by hellhound; its paws dug into the meat of his chest as the beast knocked him backwards, pinning his wings underneath their combined weight. Dean desperately tried to beat the dog off of him with one hand as his other hand groped for any weapon. When he pushed the animal by its furry throat, it twisted, and its snapping muzzle tore into his shoulder. Warm blood bleed into the hellhound's mouth, and Dean could feel the heated liquid pour from his body before the wound turned into a numbing pain as the hellhound went back for another taste. This time, Dean heard a horrid snap form within his body and his pain drove him to fasten a firm grip on a weapon.

A glint of silver flew through the air as Dean sank his angel blade into the vile dog's head in hopes of striking an eye or something just as important. His ear drum throbbed in protest as the beast let out a painful howl just by his ear as the angel blade struck gold. Black blood dripped down his elbow, showering his skin in the putrid smell of wet dog.

In an instant, the hellhound retreated and jumped off of him to preserve its life. Dean gathered his strength as the soldiers pulled closer together to surround him. He leaped to his feet, ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood, as Dean readied himself for a fight but he knew that he could barely take much more. Then something out of the corner of his eye attacked the nearest soldier.

High pitched screams echoed through the forest as angry battle cries followed. Dean had slumped to his knees to preserve some energy if he was to be attacked. His green eyes met with a black shadow as the mass blacked out the sun. Dean jerked when the shadow grew closer, and held out something. It offered a hand and spoke, "I'll need your help brotha', a vampire can't handle this alone."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he took the offered hand and the vampire yanked him to his feet. His wings automatically stretched to shake out the pain of being pinned underneath so much weight. Perhaps, he needed to lay off of the burgers. As soldiers gathered their forces, along with seven hellhounds; Dean decided he could eat what the fuck he wanted. The angel looked to the vampire, who was happily smiling with blood on his chin and whistling a tune that Dean wasn't familiar with. Silently, he yanked his homemade ax from its sheath that was fixed on his hip and tossed it the the whistling creature, "Name's Dean."

"Benny," replied the vampire with a heavy accent as he caught the weapon.

The soldiers and hellhounds enclosed around them and the battle was on. Dean grunted at the pure force as he stabbed one of the soldiers with his angel blade. He saw Benny the vampire swinging his blade expertly at the soldiers, like the blade was his. As he fought another chain-mail man back, Dean yelled over the crowd, "When this is all said and done, I'll be wanting that back." Dying screams of men from Benny's direction was Dean's only reply.

Warm blood stained his hand as the silver of the angel blade disappeared into soldier's neck. Rivers of adrenaline still flowed through his veins as sounds of more fighting echoed in his direction from a few feet away. On reflex, Dean ran, his feet carrying through thick brush, and found three soldiers stabbing at the motionless vampire at their feet.

Tightening his grip around the angel blade, Dean threw it and it soared through the air, striking one of the soldiers down through the gap in his armor. The nameless man howled as he sank to his feet in a matter of seconds. The other soldiers halted their actions and stared at Dean for a moment. Dean had the audacity to give a guilty looking smile right before the soldiers rushed at him with speed and revenge in their blood.

Preparing for a ambush, Dean surprised both metal men as he somersaulted between them, towards the soldier that finally stopped moaning and just died. Yanking his angel blade out of the flesh; Dean beckoned the other soldiers to come again as more still warm blood dripped onto his skin.

The furious soldiers rushed towards him again and Dean blocked an oncoming attack with his forearm; taking the soldier by surprise. He took that open opportunity as shoved the angel blade upwards. More warm blood spilled over his hands again as the silver blade stabbed through the man's chin, killing the soldier instantly.

He tore the blade free from the skull and whirled, expecting another fight. The last soldier screamed loudly before turning on his heel and tore through the forest as fast as he could to get away from Dean.

Bloodied and bewildered, Dean did the only thing he could do. He called after the soldier, "Run bitch run!"

Dean knew the fight was over when he started feeling the aches and pains of the battle. Thankfully the gaping wound in his soldier was numb, or else Dean wouldn't have been able to use his arm as much as he did. A groan from the ground attracted his attention.

The vampire who saved his fine ass was in rough shape, well, as bad as Supernatural creatures could get. If Benny the vampire had been human, he would be a very dead human at this point. Dean snatched his fallen weapon from the ground and used a soldier's clothing to wipe the collected blood from the blade before storing it away.

Then he stood there, over the unmoving vampire as he mentally debated on his next move. His main goal was to find Sammy. He needed to find Sammy. Though a voice in Dean's head that sounded similar to Sam preached that he should help this vampire.

Knowing that mentally arguing with himself was a sign of worse issues; Dean tucked away the 'Sammy voice' and complained aloud to the unmoving Supernatural creature, "Man, you friggin' owe me for this."

Then he gathered the vampire in to his arms and turned the opposite direction that he was traveling, to return to the bunker. As his own injuries throbbed, Dean shifted the vampire again and muttered, "If you rip my neck out for a happy meal, then you owe me double."

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please review/give feedback. Thanks! Chapter 4, should be up in a couple of days.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you brotha'. I owe you my life." Dean shrugged his shoulders as Benny sat up from his bloodstained memory foam mattress newly bandaged and sinking his teeth into another blood bag.

"Yea, what are friends for," sarcastically replied Dean as he grimaced at the sight of Benny sucking down blood. He packed up the supplies in the first aid kit when short silence fell between them, except the slurping sounds of Benny's snack pack.

Dean cleared his throat and asked "So you got another place you can stay?"

"No," stated the vampire as he tossed the empty blood bag into the rumble and stood. Benny quickly buttoned his dirty white shirt and pulled the black straps of his overalls over his shoulders. "I was hoping to stay with you."

Dean coughed, "What? Why?"

"You're an angel," simply replied Dean.

His brows furrowed together in confusion as Dean licked his bottom lip," Dude...are you trying to state the obvious or are you flirting? Because, I've heard both way too many times to count."

Benny snorted, "Neither brotha'. You're an angel, you're powerful-"

Dean interrupted, "I know, I'm awesome, like Batman. Now, get to the point."

"Who's Batman?"

"Who's Batman?" echoed Dean incredulously. "Dude, I know you're a vampire and what not, but how can you not know about Batman?"

Benny shrugged and offered, "A man and bat hybrid?"

Dean shook his head, "No. How about the Dark Knight?"

The vampire shook his head, "Who?"

Exasperated, Dean threw his arms in the air, "Batman? The Dark Knight? His nemesis, the Joker? The friggin' Batmobile? Bruce Wayne? The badass of all badasses?"

"Am I suppose to make any sense of that brotha'?" questioned Benny.

"Jeez...Next thing I know, you're going to tell me that you don't know about Star Trek or Game of Thrones," muttered Dean.

Benny gave Dean a blank look, "Does that relate to The Mark Knight?"

"The Dark Knight," Dean corrected automatically, "And no. Batman has nothing to do with Star Trek or Game of Thrones."

The tone of his disbelief echoed throughout the bunker as he quickly cleaned his angel blade and the homemade ax. When both weapons were looking clean, Dean stared at the vampire and bluntly stated, " Get out! I have more important shit to do that to update your pop culture. Go get Netflix or something."

"I can help you," offered Benny.

"Yea? You don't even know what I'm going to do," replied Dean.

"I do know its something that requires weaponry and lots of it," stated Benny.

Before Dean could snap at the vampire to mind his own damn business. The bunker door flew open with a horrid crash and Dean ran down the hallway to watch creatures upon creatures poured into the his house from the evening twilight in a loud chaos. Dean fumed and his wings fully unraveled to display his irate state.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y'ALL DOIN' IN MY BUNKER?!"

Pure silence fell, not even crickets dared to make a noise, as Dean yelled again, "GET THE HELL OUT!"

Then the angel whirled onto Benny, who followed him from and snapped, "Did they follow you here?"

"How would they follow me here when you were the one who brought me here?" replied the vampire as his eyes roamed over the never-ending crowd as more Supernatural creatures started to make themselves at home.

From the crowd, an older man sipping from a ratty flask stepped forward, uncaring of Dean's display and enraged behavior to slap the angel upside the head. "We were sent here you idjit. By that jackass Crowley."

"Who the fuck is Crowley?" asked Dean hostility .

"Have you been livin' under a rock boy?" snapped an older red-headed woman. "The Lord Crowley that rules over Lleh?"

"Never heard of him," replied Dean. Benny snorted beside him, and muttered, "I may not know who Batman is, but even I know who Lord Crowley is."

"Yea...well..."stammered Dean in response until he spotted creatures trashing his already destroyed bunker and his anger returned.

His wings flicked in annoyance as Dean yelled, "LISTEN ALL SUPERNATURAL THINGS! Don't make yourself comfortable because I'm going to have a chat with this bastard Crowley and get y'all the hell out of here!"

Dean whirled onto the old man that smacked his lips together after taking another sip from the flask, "You know where I can find him?"

When the old man shook his head no; Dean asked the red-headed woman and only received the same answer. From behind him, Benny spoke, "I know the way."

The angel bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from groaning aloud and addressed the crowd, "Does anyone else know the way?"

His question was met with silence. Dean turned to Benny in defeat, "Looks like you're it. Lead the way," and gestured the vampire forward to fight through the crowd.

"You don't trust me," stated Benny as he climbed up the stairs.

Dean snorted and adjusted his angel blade, "Hell no, I don't. I saw you rip a man's throat out earlier. Why would I put you at my back?"

"I could ask you the same question brotha'. Why would I put an angel on my back that took down more than half an army?" replied Benny.

They both stopped before the exit and Dean reached behind his back. He grabbed at the weapon that Benny had used earlier that day, then he handed it to the vampire. "Here, one of us needs to be the bigger man...thing...creature..here. So take it. You'll probably need a weapon anyways," said Dean.

"Was that a threat?" asked Benny suspiciously.

Dean shook his head as he fought back the urge to roll his eyes, "No man, if we are going to see Lord Douchbag, we can't expect him to be a friendly as his pet monkeys, ya know?"

Benny nodded and took the offered handmade weapon from Dean's hand. The vampire fixed the weapon into his belt as he said, "Thank you Dean."

"Don't thank me yet. This mission sounds like the easy one," replied Dean. Then the blond turned around and yelled to the crowd, "If anything else is destroyed in my bunker. I will hunt each and every one of you down and end you!"

"I'm not worried brotha'," stated Benny as Dean pushed through the door, "I owe you."

"I'm not your brother," muttered Dean to himself.

Their boots crunched over the path as Benny started to whistle. It was the same unfamiliar tune that Dean had heard earlier.

"Can't you whistle something else?" complained Dean as his annoyance meter was grew.

"Like what?"

"Like Led Zeppelin or Metallica?" offered Dean. "Anything awesome."

"I've never heard of them," replied the vampire.

Dean stopped in his tracks, clenching at his chest as he almost sincerely went through a heart attack. "What did you just say?" gasped Dean. "You couldn't have just said that."

"I said, I've never heard of them," repeated Benny.

Groaning, and shaking his head simultaneously; Dean was too traumatized to explain. He started walking again, "Just no more whistling."

"Can I hum?"

"No."

"Can I sing?"

"No."

"What can I do then?"

"Shut up and walk."

"For how long?"

"As long as I still have the urge to smite you."

"Will that go away?"

"I don't know...Can you be quiet?"

"Yes."

"Then yea, it will."

"I guess I will shut up then."

"Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please Review/ give feedback. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 4**

An echo of footfalls bounced down the hallway as a handsome, dark-haired man dressed in full black walked to his favorite room in the castle. The torture chambers; cries of 'Help me' or 'Save me' or even variations of both were like music to his ears. For if you can't get love from your people; fear would have to do.

He entered through the double doors, and was engulfed by a comfortable heat from the huge, orange flamed fire that burned in the middle of the room. Before he ventured further into the room; he cleared his throat and his favorite scotch appeared in his hand.

The man took a satisfying sip and savored the taste before he continued to walk forward to torture his new prisoner himself. His new prisoner in question, was hanging about the flame in an iron chair, screaming behind his gag as the clothes on his skin threatened to catch aflame.

Lord Crowley looked at the frightful Asian man, before turning to his assistant, Brady. "I think little Kevin here is ready to talk, get him down for there."

Sound of snapped fingers signaled that the deed was done, as Lord Crowley took another sip of scotch. Smacking his lips in satisfaction, Lord Crowley circled around the gray slab that Kevin was chained to. "Well, Kevin, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Before the smaller man answered, he coughed and spluttered, then croaked, "Eat me!"

The Scottish man growled, "I've tried being nice to you Kevin, but my patience is wearing thin. Now tell me where are the other prophets are or I'll-" his threat trailed over as Lord Crowley grabbed at Kevin's hand, "take the hand. Brady, get the meat cleaver."

As the assistant turned away to pull the blade from a collect of torture devices that hung on the wall; Lord Crowley added, "And a poncho."

Kevin's eyes widened as he stared at the silver shine of the blade drew closer. When Lord Crowley took the cleaver from Brady and ran his fingertip carefully over the edge, Kevin shouted, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

Lord Crowley smiled like a barracuda before gently sitting the blade aside, "Go on."

"Do you know Dick Roman?"

"Dick Roman?" echoed Lord Crowley.

"Dick Roman!" shouted Kevin as he spotted Brady taunting him with the blade.

"The one who lives on Purgatory Gate?"

Kevin nodded, "She's married to Dick Roman..."

"What!?" snapped Lord Crowley when there was a knock on the torture chamber door. A faceless soldier replied, "It's here, my Lord."

"Well, move your arse and bring it in!" Lord Crowley snapped again. There was no hesitation as the soldier ran out the crack of the door. In the distance, there were sounds of rhythmic squeaking along with heavy footsteps quickly approaching. Something large and square burst through the double doors with a blanket over the mysterious item.

The three soldiers silently presented the strange shaped item as Lord Crowley yanked the blanket free. Multiple gasps reverberated from Kevin, Brady and the three soldiers as Lord Crowley smiled at the blond man sitting within the cage, reading Entertainment Weekly.

"Hello Lucifer," greeted Lord Crowley. "Tell me, is this the best kingdom of them all?"

Lucifer looked up from the magazine in boredom, glanced around the room for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders, "Declaring yourself king doesn't make you one," before returning to his reading.

Before Lord Crowley could attest, Lucifer tossed his magazine aside, " Think I could get a T.V. in here? I've read that horrible magazine at least thirty times. There's only so much Kimye I can take before I want to end the world and everyone on it."

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," replied Lord Crowley as he offered a glass of scotch through the bars of the cage. "Tell me how I can become a King and you'll get your T.V."

The blond man perked up excitedly, as he happily took the glass, "A flat screen? With AMC and HBO? And 200 extra channels?"

"Whatever you want darling," purred Lord Crowley, "Now what's the secret?"

"How do you feel about getting hitched, my Lord? That's the only way to become a King. Marrying a Princess," the Lucifer sipped on his drink and swallowed with a grimace. "Do you have any beer?"

Lord Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a beer appeared in Lucifer's hand, "Thanks. Now you're probably wondering 'Where can I find a Princess at this short notice,' am I right?"

"No. I know several princess," replied Lord Crowley. " None really tickle me where my bathing suit touches."

Lucifer snorted, and commented incredulously, "You're picky? Seriously?"

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm the sexiest Lord to ever rule Lleh love," bragged Lord Crowley. "Ladies have waited in line to get a piece of me and we all hate waiting in line."

The man in the cage took a deep swallow from his bottle before replying, "I meant nothing by it, My Lord. Though, if you want to taste a different kind of menu; I happen to know of three stunning, single princesses ripe for the picking. Perhaps one of them may or may not strike your fancy."

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" cried Kevin; which caught Lord Crowley's heated glare and he ordered, "Throw him back into the dungeon with Molly!"

"NO!" protested Kevin as Brady carried him away. The shorter man's rapid screams of protest made his head throb in his own version of torture. He pinched the bridge of his nose to repel his growing headache before snapping his fingers. Kevin's cries were silence. "Go on," urged Lord Crowley, once his mind was peaceful again.

"Well listen up My Lord cause I'm going to say this once, now let's start. The first princess believes in lawful justice and is known as the officer of the people. Princess Jodie, is like a rare fine wine and of witty sophistication. Don't let her grief slow you down, she just needs a manly man to lean on for support."

Mumbles of approval chattered between the soldiers as Lord Crowley continued to listen to Lucifer's advertisement, "Now, this second princess is a dark haired beauty full of dark, thorny pain. Princess Meg's cynicism and hopefulness creates a bundle of self-confliction. But with her good versus evil, she always will make sure that you're on the right side of things, which would benefit her."

There was some clapping in the crowd as Lord Crowley waited for Lucifer to carry on, seemingly unimpressed at the princesses described. Complicated, was something that Lord Crowley did not want. Self-conflicted, was definitively not desirable. He needed someone confident, and sexy. Someone who was simple and wouldn't ask too many questions. He needed someone who was perfect.

"Now last, but certainly not least, the third Princess Castiel. Unusually name, I know, but she's a fiery brunette who's mysteriously locked in tower until her handsome prince rescues her from a tricky situation. Not much is known about her, but her beauty. Her eyes, are rumored to be the clearest, purest blue to ever see on this side of Lleh. It is also rumored that she's an angel, but nothing like the creatures of disgust. No, heaven would be more than happy to take her as an angel and after her rescue, she would be completely devoted to you. Anything you wish."

There was a stunned silence, before cheering and clapping echoed throughout the torture chamber. Somehow, the three soldiers had spawned into twelve as Lucifer was auctioning off his twisted reality show of The Bachelorette. Ignoring the crowd, Lord Crowley knew exactly which princess he wouldn't mind bedding.

"So, who will it be Lord Crowley?" asked Lucifer.

"3," smirked Lord Crowley.

"Alright, you've chosen Princess Castiel," stated Lucifer. "Though, there is something you should know-"

"Silence!" ordered Lord Crowley, silencing the cheers and Lucifer at the same time. "We are going to have a tournament."

His announcement caused more cheers from the metal clad soldiers. Lord Crowley walked away from the cage and towards the door. He paused before the doorway and barked, "Now someone give that man his T.V and make it snappy!"

The King-To-Be shoved open the torture chamber doors with gusto. As he confidently strode down the catwalk of the hallway; he imagined the perfection of Princess Castiel and her pretty eyes. He was always a sucker for a pair of pretty baby blue eyes after all.

A/N: Please Review/give feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The next chapter should be up in a few days. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything else that I reference.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 5**

Only two thoughts ran through Dean's mind as he followed the panting, sunglasses-clad vampire. One, his first priority was to find Sam and to take care of whomever took him. Secondly, was the population control of the bunker, which was in process. Dean briskly caught up with to the vampire's pace as the blistering hot sun shone high in the afternoon sky. The kingdom of Lleh was slowly growing closer as Dean spoke.

"I though vampires couldn't go outside during the day," mentioned Dean conversationally, "Won't you burn up?"

"That's a myth brotha'. The only that the sun hurts is my eyes," replied Benny with a grimace.

"So, that's the reason for the shades then. Here I thought you were trying for the whole terminator look."

When Benny looked confused; Dean groaned, "Nevermind."

There was the same silence as before until Benny cleared his throat, "May I ask you a question brotha'?"

Dean shrugged, "Shoot. As long as there's no chick-flick, sappy moments. That's reserved for-" then Dean suddenly stopped talking.

"Your lady?" Benny questioned careful as he sensed the mood had swiftly changed. Then Dean laughed; further confusing the poor vampire.

"Something like that," replied Dean with a light chuckle, "Sammy is pretty gay."

"Gay? I thought she was your lover," said Benny.

Dean's face morphed with disgust, "Ugh! No! Sammy is a dude."

"So you are bisexual?"

"I thought you had a question," reminded Dean. He so did not want to talk about his orientation. Dean loved women. Really loved women. There was only this one time with a man named Aaron and it was just a gay moment.

Sensing that Dean want a change of topic, Benny asked, "I've been wondering. What's this other mission that you spoke of earlier? And where's this 'Sammy'?"

They entered into a giant patch of sunflowers as Dean replied, "It's nothing."

The vampire immediately stopped walked and gave Dean a pointed look, "It ain't nothing brotha'. So tell me. Is your lover in trouble?"

"Why does everyone assume we're gay?" muttered Dean to himself. "Sam is my younger brother-"

"He's in trouble?" interrupted Benny.

"Yes, something like that," stated Dean.

"You don't know?"

"I do," yelled Dean as he got smacked in the face by a dancing sunflower. "I know Sammy's in trouble. The man who has Sam is bad news. I just don't know how bad 'is bad' you know?"

"Who took your brother?" questioned Benny as he began to walk through the sunflowers again.

"What?"

"Who took your brother?" repeated Benny.

They reached the end of the sunflower patch and met asphalt. Their boots crunched over the loose gravel as Dean replied, "Alastair."

"Alastair?!" gasped Benny, shocked,. "What did he do to piss the 'The Torturer' off?"

"It wasn't Sammy," muttered Dean.

"It was you?"

Dean nodded, "Yea."

"So?" questioned the vampire.

"So what?" asked Dean.

"What did you do?"

"I don't owe you my life story Benny," snapped Dean.

"You're right brotha. You owe me nothing, but I'm going to follow you into the pit and back to save your brother. Anything that you may know, may helps us escape alive," simply stated Benny with a shrug."

There was a still pause until Dean sighed loudly, "I ran with Alistar for six months. He taught me things that no other person should ever know. In those six months, I..." Dean stopped talking and shook his head.

Dean licked his bottom lip, not wanting to spill what kinds of things he did with Alistars's group. He cleared his throat and started again.

"I left when Alastair wanted me to torture an innocent child, no older than eight. I refused. I ran out and found Sammy and we've been on the run since. Although, it probably didn't help matters when we went back to the pit and stole something."

"You stole from him? What was it?" asked Benny incredulously.

"Yea. We did. We stole a gun."

"Are you insane?! cried Benny. "What you did was signing your life away."

Dean snorted, "You wouldn't be the first one to ask that and thanks. That's why all this shit with the Supernatural creatures in the bunker need to be settled soon. Then I have to rescue Sammy."

"And how do you figure that we would get inside the pit to save Sammy?"

The blond angel smiled, "That's easy. I'm coming here," he motioned to the large castle of Lleh before them, "I'm going to get an army and get the freeloaders away from my bunker."

"An army?" questioned Benny.

"Yea, an army. I figure it's the perfect I.O.U that Lord Crowley owes me for being a big bag of dicks," replied Dean confidently with a smile plastered to his face.

"You're a cocky angel, aren't you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder, "I think I'm adorable."

They stood before a large doorway that lead into the castle. "This it?" questioned Dean.

"Yes."

"Seems like a douchbag," remarked Dean as he looked at the castle that kept going, "Let's get this done."

When they entered the courtyard, they were met with nothing. No people, no screams upon seeing Dean, not anything.

"Where is everyone?" asked Benny.

"I don't know. It's quiet, too quiet," replied Dean.

"How can something be too quiet when it's already quiet?"

Dean sighed, mentally preparing himself to explain pop culture a vampire. As Dean opened his mouth to elaborate the phrase as an important part of horror movies, Benny asked, "How about that? Think that would help?"

The vampire was pointing to a little box labeled Information with a tassel string hanging down next to it. Benny was about to yank the rope when suddenly cheering echoed throughout the quiet courtyard.

"No thanks Nancy Drew. Just follow the cheering," replied Dean. "It's the biggest clue of all."

"Who's-"started Benny when Dean cut him off with, "Dude, if you ask me who Nancy Drew is, I'll break your sunglasses."

"Nevermind."

"Yea, I thought so."

As the vampire and the angel walked towards the cheering noises. There was a Lord, perched before his people to make an important announcement.

A/N: Please review/ give feedback! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up in a few days. Please review/give feeback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 6**

"You are the best soldiers in my glorious kingdom," announced Lord Crowley, "And only one of you will get the honor of rescuing the beautiful Princess Castiel. Some of you might die, but that's a risk that I'm willing to take."

Everyone cheered again. Men, woman and children cheered happily for the soldiers. Even the men in armor were pleased to the serve their lord. Lord Crowley held up his arms to silence the crowd when gasps and screams erupted from people. Their cries echoed throughout the stadium before falling to a hush as two men walked in. One, not being much a man at all with white feathers wings on his back.

"What is that?" questioned Lord Crowley in disgust as Dean and Benny stood in the middle of the arena. "It's repulsive!"

Dean looked to the Lord, then looked at Benny, "I think he was talking about you, " smirked Dean. "Those sunglasses are pretty sucky."

Benny rolled his eyes in response, then walked a few steps ahead of Dean. As he walked past the blond, he whispered, "I'll do the talkin' brotha.' You seem to lack polite in your people skills."

Dean shrugged, not denying anything, "Good luck."

The vampire stood before the Lord and the still-silent crowd, "My Lord, we wish to speak with you about a matter."

"Now? At this very moment?" scoffed Lord Crowley.

Benny nodded, "Yes."

"No."

"No? My Lord."

"Are you hard at hearing?" shouted Lord Crowley. "I said your request to talk is denied."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT," declared Dean angrily as he stepped beside Benny.

"Soldiers! Instead of a tournament among yourselves The one who slays the Angel and his sidekick will have the honor of being the winner!" shouted Lord Crowley.

"So much for being polite huh?" smiled Dean guilty as soldiers encroached upon them.

"It was worth a try," replied Benny as both himself and Dean slowly crept backwards to avoid being surrounded.

Dean snorted, "Says you."

As the soldiers descended on them; they rammed into the beer table from behind. Dean grabbed a bottle and tossed it to Benny. The vampire caught the bottle with an arched eyebrow and quick reflexes, "Dean, now is hardly the time for a drink."

"Live a little Benny," replied Dean while he snatched up a bottle of beer of his own.

"I am a vampire Dean."

"Dude, it was...You know...never mind," replied Dean.

"What are you going on about?" inquired the vampire.

"It's nothing," smiled Dean, then a soldier lunged at him. Dean smashed the beer bottle into the man's face. "Cheers! You son of a bitch!"

The soldier cried out, grasping at his bleeding face as many other rushed past him to bombard the Supernatural pair. Dean and Benny were back to back as they started to fight.

Punches were dodged, and sword missed their targets as the fight carried on for a matter of minutes when Dean unfurled his white wings to full length and flapped the feathery appendages once. The soldiers were sent flying when the giant gust of wind knocked them off their feet. Many soldiers crashed into the opposite, solid wall of the arena and remained unmoving. There was a silence all around before cheers burst through the crowd.

Applause and cheering grew deafening when Dean waved at the crowd while flapping his wings.

"Show off," muttered Benny.

"You're just jealous you can't do that," teased Dean.

As Benny opened his mouth to return a witty retort; Lord Crowley motioned at his fifty soldiers perched on the arena wall. Each suit aimed a crossbow at Dean and Benny as the pair glowered at the smirking Lord.

"Now, is that anyway to treat your winners?" yelled Dean.

"You're the winners?" indignantly snorted Lord Crowley. "As if I would let some Supernatural trash go rescue Princess Castiel. You're off your rocker!"

"Supernatural trash!" angrily shouted Dean. "Listen here you pompous son of a-" Dean's hostile rant was suddenly interrupted when Benny clapped his hand over the angel's mouth to prevent him from finishing that sentence.

"Let the disgusting creature finish his insult human!" demanded the Lord as his face was visibly laced with anger, "I wish to know before I kill him."

With fury bubbling in his green sage eyes; Dean fought against Benny's hand. The vampire calmly whispered in the angel's ear, "If you get yourself killed now brotha' over some tiny insult to your kind then who will rescue Sammy?"

Upon hearing Sammy's name, Dean relaxed but viciously yanked Benny's hand away from his mouth by the wrist. "You do that again, and you won't have a hand," warned Dean.

"Duly noted. Now shut up and let me do the talking," replied Benny. Dean snorted and shrugged his shoulders again, "Have at it."

"My Lord," said Benny as he bowed, "The Angel meant nothing by it. You know that these creatures are abrasive by nature. It certainly didn't help that we inconvenienced your Lordship and injured your men, so we could talk to you about a miniscule matter."

Dean huffed, which earned him a sharp jab to the ribs by Benny. Dean only grunted his insults at the vampire as Benny continued to pull them out of the hole that Dean started.

"This vermin, only traveled here for three days to request that the other Supernatural creatures loitering in his home to be removed, so he may return quietly."

Lord Crowley glared down at the blond angel, "Are these creatures actually loitering in your home? I would think you would welcome you kind, after all, freaks are freaks."

"It's true," hissed Dean from between gritting teeth. "I would love to go back to my quiet life."

"What do I gain if I clear out you home? What do you have to offer other than your life for simple entertainment? I am a Lord, I cannot play favorites," stated Lord Crowley.

Before Dean could tell the Lord to kiss his ass, Benny quickly intervened, "Let us retrieve your Princess."

Lord Crowley laughed, "What kind of impression would I send the beautiful Princess Castiel if I sent a man and a disgusting Angel to rescue her?"

"An excellent impression. After all, a wise Lord wouldn't send soldiers who prove valuable to the kingdom. Especially when there's two worthless Supernatural beings willing to do so," explained Benny.

"Two?" questioned Lord Crowley.

"I am a vampire, my Lord."

"I see," hummed Lord Crowley as he seemed to be thinking about Benny's point. "Pity, I was going to have you knighted upon your return with Princess Castiel."

"So you'll agree?" asked Benny.

"Yes," nodded the Lord. "Bring the Princess to me and the Supernatural creatures will be gone by then."

"Thank you my Lord," replied Benny as he gave a deep bow. Then he quickly shoved Dean away from the Lord and away from the crossbows. They crossed under the large archway of the arena, on their new mission to rescue the princess.

A/N: Please review/ give feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter 7. Sorry for any typos, it was pretty late when I finished typing. Anyways the next update should be up in a couple of days. Please review/give feedback. All mistakes are mine. And- a special shoutout for Samisnotevil- thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 7**

Three days had passed since Lord Crowley sent them off on their mission and Dean was still pissed at Benny. Her was silently fuming about the various insults, but mainly for the lack of an army to help save Sam. The vampire had known the plan and completely ignored it. His green eyes tried to burn a hole in the vampire's back with no prevail.

Instead, one afternoon, Benny whirled on him, "You got a problem Brotha'? Cause burning a hole in my back ain't going to do much good."

Dean glared at the sunglasses clad vampire when as he clenched his fist to his side, "You know exactly what the problem is, you Cajun idiot!"

"Like hell Dean! I ain't a mind reader. So quit actin' like a woman and bluntly state your issue," stated Benny. "So we can get this Princess business over with."

"Why didn't you get the army?" shouted Dean. "You know that I needed that army to save Sam and you completely shot me down! You were too busy ass kissing Lord Douche."

"He would have shot you down!" retorted Benny. "I didn't ignore it. I just didn't want to push my luck after the verbal train wreck that you caused. I was forced to improvised before you got us killed brotha'."

Before Dean could snark back, Benny spoke again, "While you were busy sulking. I've thought of a new plan."

"Yea? When did you think of this? And when were you going to share with the class?" sarcastically asked Dean.

"Well, one person can do a lot of thinking over the course of three days. I was going to inform you once you started to talking to me again," replied Benny. "But now I know that your stubbornness would have kept you quiet until we rescued the Princess."

Dean shrugged, "Being a stubborn ass is a family trait."

The awkward, rage filled atmosphere disappeared as Benny laughed wholeheartedly, "I believe I would hate to be at your family reunions."

"Truth be told, it wouldn't be much of a family reunion when there's only three of us."

"Only three?" questioned Benny. "You, your brother and?"

"My dad," stated Dean.

"Where's he?"

"What's this? Twenty questions?" asked Dean.

"Talking is a way to pass the time," replied Benny.

Dean snorted,"Yea, but this getting-to-know-you crap. Sorry, but I don't do that."

"Do what? Make conversation?" asked Benny before continuing. "It's not like I'm staying with you after all of this. I'm not going to make waffles or coffee in the morning. I just want to pass the time."

"Well, find some other way to entertain yourself then, cause I'm not biting," stated Dean.

"Was that a dig a vampires brotha'?" asked Benny.

"It was unintended."

"Of course brotha'," the vampire replied shortly. There was awkward tension in the air as they drew closer to an abandon town. Dean's eyes landed on the watch tower, with a light flickering in the window still, high above everything.

"It was," argued Dean. "As if I would make fun of someone else for being different? Besides, if I really wanted to insult you, it would be better than some biting reference."

There was only silence from the vampire and Dean sighed, "My dad is busy, okay? That's all I care to share for show and tell."

Dean rot in silence, wondering if this is what it felt like for Benny when he ignored the vampire for three days.

"I know another way to get into the pit," stated Benny, which immediately captured Dean's interest. "Yea?"

"We go through Purgatory."

Dean blinked for several minutes, then he shook his head, "I think I heard you wrong. Yea, I'm pretty sure I did."

"You did not."

"Seriously Purgatory? The same Purgatory where all the baddest of the bad stay? In the slummy woods?" questioned Dean.

"It wasn't all bad," simply replied Benny. "I found it pure."

"Pure?" asked Dean while his mind wheeled from the comparison of something pure to something darkened, stained.

The vampire nodded, "Yea, Pure. The people, the creatures, the things someone had to do to survive. In Purgatory, you knew who to avoid, and who to trust. In there, there were no shades of gray. No in between. Everything was black and white."

"What...I mean, who were you in Purgatory? Were you someone that others could trust?" asked Dean.

He might have patched the vampire up but if Dean couldn't trust Benny at his back, then the bloodsucker had to go. Benny actually laughed, "In Purgatory, you can't trust anybody. Occasionally, if someone had information or something, you just had to do what you could to survive."

Dean grabbed the vampire's shoulder, halting his walking, "You didn't answer my question Benny."

"Considering that I owe you my undead life Dean. I wouldn't try to kill you, not when you can smite me into ash. I'm starting to think you have some trust issues Brotha'," replied Benny.

"It happens," stated Dean, still not satisfied with Benny's answer.

The vampire sighed, "Purgatory was just an idea. We will rescue Sammy somehow."

"Just after we rescue this pain in the ass Princess," replied Dean.

"Yes, after the Princess."

The pair was silent was they walked under a wooden sign welcoming them. Their boots crunched over gravel and other debris as they kept their eyes on their surroundings. The town was obviously empty by the run-down shacks decorating what could have been the main street.

What unnerved Dean completely was the condition of the watch tower. It was perfect. Not a sign of weathering or any other abuse made him think that something was still around.

"So how much do you want to bet that the Princess is in there?" whispered Dean when they finally stood in front of the entrance.

"I don't," lowly replied the vampire as he tugged at the handle of the door. 'This won't let up without a key."

Dean snorted as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lock-picking kit. "Step aside Dracula," whispered Dean, before shoving the vampire aside with a white wing. Benny landed on the gravel with a grunt before glaring at Dean as he picked himself up.

The blond only smiled, "You weren't moving fast enough twinkle toes. Besides, that was pay back for not taking my bet."

"There's no point in betting on something that you'll know you'll lose," heatedly replied Benny. "I know the Princess is up there."

"And how do you know that?" mumbled Dean around a lock-picking tool fixed between his teeth, "You got some psychic on top of being a vampire?"

Benny snorted, "I read it in a book once."

To which, Dean snorted back, "Only you and my brother would be so gay."

"Gay?" stated the vampire. "Please enlighten me Brotha', how is reading a book gay?"

There was an audible click of a lock before Dean replied, "Fairy tales, that's what you were reading right?"

The vampire nodded in response and Dean continued, "A Princess locked in a tower, doomed to wait for true love's kiss and they live happily ever after. It's just bullshit for the chicks. Makes them all crazy for the torture guys like you and me."

"Not the originals," stated Benny. "The originals are dark, grim and end terribly."

Dean stood and shoved his lock-picking tools back into his pocket, "Good."

Benny furrowed his eyebrows together, "Good?"

"Yea, because there's no such thing as a happily ever after," stated Dean before swinging the door open. The wood complained on its rusty hinges as it opened to reveal nothing but darkness within.

"Fucking Deja vu," mumbled Dean as he yanked his angel blade from his belt.

"What was that brotha'?" asked Benny as he had Dean's handmade blade in his hand.

"Nothing," stated Dean as he eyeballed the inky black darkness before looking over to Benny, "Ladies first."

Benny didn't rise up to Dean's baiting, instead the vampire rolled his eyes at the angel. He stepped up to the darkness, through the doorway and disappeared instantly.

Dean snorted again, "Here goes nothing," and he to entered the darkness, not knowing what was ahead.

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The next chapter should be up in a few days. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 8**

What Dean noticed first was the sharp stench of nasty lingering in the air. He immediately made note of the blistering heat that sent beads of sweat to rundown his back. When he opened his sage green eyes, everything was explained in an instant.

"Looks like we're not in Lleh anymore, " muttered Dean under his breath as he took in the view of a broken down castle surrounded by a fiery lake of lava. "Well, isn't this homey?"

"Dean? Is that you brotha'?" as Benny gracefully climbed over a large rock and landed hard on his boots.

"Yea. Who else would you be expecting? The tooth fairy?" replied Dean before continuing to speak, "Have any idea where we are?'

"The Dragon's Keep," instantly replied Benny. Dean's jaw dropped to the ground for a millisecond before he snapped it shut and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How'd you figure that one?" asked Dean as he firmly gripped his angel blade ready for a fight.

The vampire in question just sighed in exasperation as he pointed over Dean's shoulder. Dean quickly followed the direction and found a small sign, loosely hanging on a wooden pole of a bridge post.

Dean grinned sheepishly when he looked back at Benny while fixing his angel blade back onto his belt, "Sorry man. No hard feelings?"

Benny just sighed again, "Brotha'. You have put me at your back twice now. Once, because you had to. The second time, willingly. But as I keep telling you, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already."

Silence surrounded them minus the popping sound of the fiery pooling down below. Dean opened his mouth to offer a very rare apology when Benny beat him the the punch.

"Let's go rescue this Princess and be done with it."

"Benny..." started Dean, but the vampire walked passed him at a quickened speed. Dean knew the Cajun man was bluntly ignoring him and Dean stormed after him.

"Damn it Benny! Just listen to me for a second!"

The rest of Dean's 'non-pleading' died in his throat as he caught up with Benny, who stood before a rickety wooden bridge. Dean appeared to be at ease as Benny took the first plank across the bridge. Inside his head, was a whole different matter.

Oh no. Inside Dean's head, he was screaming:

HIGH!

TOO HIGH!

NOT DOING THIS!

His feet solidified with the rock as he absolutely refused to get on that bridge. There was no way in hell that he would.

Halfway across the bridge is when Benny noticed that Dean wasn't following him. "Dean what's-" The vampire's question silenced as he approached Dean, who had turned into a terrible shade of pasty white. It wasn't until Benny stood in front of the angel when he heard humming, then curiosity took over.

"What are you humming Brotha'?"

From between his teeth; Dean managed to respond, "Metallica."

It didn't take a genius to observe that Dean's odd behavior was fear. Fear was normal, even for a Supernatural creature. To this day, Benny couldn't look at a machete without flinching slightly. What Dean happened to be afraid of; Benny did not know...and he wasn't about to ask. He did something else entirely.

"What's the hold up? We have to rescue the Princess before we can save Sammy."

His younger brother's name seemed to jolt Dean out of the haze of fear that he was in. "I know, but I can't."

"Can't what?"

"The bridge," stated Dean quickly before returning to his humming.

"You're scared of crossing a bridge?" asked Benny, puzzled.

"No!" shouted Dean. "It's the freaking plummeting into a fiery death from this height that slightly makes me not what to freaking cross this bridge!"

It took every ounce of Benny's will-power not to roll his eyes at the petrified angel. He just couldn't make sense of it. Dean was an angel...that could fly, but he was scared of heights. Sighing hard through his nostrils, Benny spoke softly.

"You can cross this bridge Dean. We'll take one little baby step at a time."

"Really?" asked Dean like a helpless child. "You mean it?"

Benny nodded his head, "Really, really. One step at a time."

Dean nodded and with one step at a time, he was crossing over one creaky wooden plank at a time. He was practically belting out Metallica the whole time and Benny wisely didn't comment. Inside Dean's mind, he consistently repeated, 'Don't look down,' like a mantra in his head.

He was singing 'Enter The Sandman' when his feet finally crossed onto solid ground. Dean fell to his knees in relief and was tempted to kiss the rocks underneath his feet. Instead, Dean proudly picked himself up from the ground as he said, "I'm never doing that again."

Benny smiled and patted Dean's back sympathetically, "We still have to come back brotha'."

Dean unhappily glowered at the smiling vampire as they traveled to the giant doorway of the castle, "You just had to say something didn't you!"

"Consider it payback," replied Benny, as he pushed the giant doors open, revealing darkness.

"No," protested Dean. "Fear and teasing are two different things. That was just cruel."

Then Dean muttered under his breath, "Has anyone ever heard of motion center lights?"

The Supernatural pair stared at the darkness then turned to each other. "I went first last time brotha.' Now's it's your turn," stated Benny as Dean was about to say something.

"You're such a chick," replied Dean before drawing his angel blade. Then he entered the darkness. He heard the vampire's muffled reply as if Benny were miles away. Dean stopped walking and turned back to return to Benny. Suddenly, Dean heard a snap.

He felt like he was twisted into this and that kind of direction before crashing hard into something harder. Then he landed hard on the ground with a painful grunt.

"What the hell?" groaned Dean as everything ached in pain, including his wings. There was a light rap of something that drove Dean blindly groping the dark for his angel blade. He grazed over the cold silver when something banged open not even two inches from his head. Dean was momentarily blinded by a fountain of yellow light pouring in.

Dean was yanked to his feet, and the force made him drop his angel blade. Then a feminine voice shouted at him sternly, "Dr. Angel, you're need in the operating room! ASAT!"

"What?" was the only intelligent word that escaped his mouth in his confusion. Dean blinked when a small hand slapped against his cheek.

"You're a brillant doctor," cried the blond nurse. "It wasn't your fault that the croatoan virus killed half of the human population! You tried! And you needed to try again!"

"Lady. I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I'm not even a doctor!" argued Dean as he tried to wrangle himself out of the nurse's grip. He looked down at himself and found himself decked out in a doctor's white getup. There was another slap to his already burning cheek, "DON'T SAY THAT! You're brilliant!"

"I'M NOT A DOCTOR! THIS ISN'T REAL!" shouted Dean, earning himself odd looks from the other people in the hospital.

"You're the best doctor in the hospital! Here is the operating room!" exclaimed the brunette nurse. Then she shoved him hard.

Dean grunted as he smashed through the double doors and landed hard on his back. For the second time; Dean thankfully kept his wings tucked away.

"Do you require assistance?"

The sound of a gravelly-tone made Dean tip his sore head, and his eyes met with deepest, purest blue that he had ever seen in his life. He knew in that moment that he either finally died and went to heaven. Or, he just died and went to hell.

But either way, he was speechless.

A/N: Please review/give feedback. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's chapter 9, chapter 10 should be up in a day or so. I start school on Monday, so my updates for this story and my other main story will be slow. I have this story basically all written out, I'm looking at about between 25-28 chapters, all about this length. Anyways, please review/give feedback. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 9**

"Dean?!" shouted Benny into the darkness then he awaited a reply in silence. When the angel didn't retort an insult back in return. "Brotha'?"

"He's not returning anytime soon," replied a male voice from behind him. In a blink of an eye, Benny had the homemade ax in his hand and aimed underneath the chin that the voice belonged to.

The man threw his hands up in surrender, "Easy there tiger. I'm not going to hurt you."

Benny glared at the short golden-haired man with Dean's blade still fixed on his throat, "Where's Dean?"

"The angel? He's taking a stroll in T.V land," replied the man as he pulled a candy bar from his pocket. He opened the package, took a bite and wordlessly offered some to the vampire. The man shrugged his shoulders when Benny glared at him and took another bite. As he chewed, the man used his free hand to lower the blade from his neck.

"T.V. Land?" growled Benny. "What's that?"

"You don't know what T.V. Land is?" gasped the golden-haired man. "You poor deprived thing."

In a blink of an eye, the golden-haired man dipped underneath the blade and tossed his arm around the vampire's shoulders. "You, my friend, are about to be briefed on pop culture."

"I am not your friend," stated Benny as he pulled the man's arm from his shoulders and stepped back. The blade was, once again, fixed on the shorter man's neck. "Will Dean return from T.V. Land unharmed?"

The smaller man shrugged, "It really depends on who he crosses, but overall, the angel should be fine."

"Dean," stated the vampire.

"Perdone?"

"The angel's name is Dean."

"Ah, well, Deano should be just fine," replied the man. "So you've never heard of T.V. Land huh?"

"No," replied Benny cautiously, not liking the way the shorter man's eyes gleamed. The golden-haired man excitedly beamed and threw his arm over Benny's shoulders once more.

"Name's Gabriel, and today's your lucky day. Come with me young Skywalker and learn the ways of the Jedi!"

"What?" asked Benny as he let the short man lead him through the dark doorway. There was a light pat on his shoulder before he heard a snap.

Bright lights revealed a huge screen T.V. with red velvet chairs fixed before it. There was another snap and a drink instantly appeared into Benny's hand.

The man who called himself Gabriel removed his arm from Benny and proudly paraded in the room. With his arms spread wide, with a matching smile on his face, Gabriel spoke.

"Mi casa es su casa! Now let's watch Star Wars!"

* * *

"Blue."

The word escaped his lips before Dean could control himself. The pair of blue eyes narrowed at him before stepping back.

"Yes. I understand that my eyes are an unusual shade, but that is not what I asked. Do you require assistance?"

Dean blinked hard, before shaking his head, "Nah. I think I'm good."

Then he started to pull himself from the floor of the hospital.

"Good," stated the raspy-gravelly voice then Dean found himself pinned to the wall, staring into the blue eyes of the most handsome dude that he had ever seen. The man glared at him with almost the same intensity as the sun; which turned Dean's knees into a knobbly mess.

Dean blurted out uncontrollably, "Not for nothing man, but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid."

The gorgeous man growled, like freakin' growled and his blue eyes just glowered at Dean. Awestruck was the only way to the describe the blond angel as blood pooling below his waist to a certain part of his anatomy.

"You should show me some respect."

Dean snapped out of his daze, "Look man, I don't know who you are but I can't get distracted."

Before the other man could reply, the hospital emergency room shifted into a stone circular room. Dean's body suddenly felt weighted down by the instant appearance of chain-mail armor plastered on him. A heavy helmet blocked out most of his vision of the room and the man the had him pinned. His head started throbbing from the weight and his discomfort only grew when he was manhandled by the other man again. His head painfully clattered against the wall as the man hissed,"You didn't detain the trickster?"

"Like I know how?!" shouted Dean.

The man removed his grip as if he burned himself, pacing around the room. "What kind of knight doesn't know how to take care of Supernatural creatures?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, before pointing to a skeleton laying on the ground in the hallway, "Him for starters. Since I'm still here and kickin', I think I'm doing pretty well."

The blue eyed man glared at him before looking at the bones in the hallway, sitting by the door. "The door..." the man trailed, "It's open..."

"Well yea, that's usually how most people come and go out of a room," replied Dean, sarcastically.

"Yes, of course," replied the man, "Would you mind?" as he gestured to the door.

"Lead the way?" asked Dean.

The handsome man nodded as he stared out the door.

"Sure, why not," replied Dean and he stepped through the doorway. The blue eyed man followed him wordlessly. Somewhere in Dean's mind, he thought it was a shame that the nameless man was walking behind him. Then he quickly cleared his throat as they descended down the spiral staircase.

He blinked for a second and the next thing he knew; Dean was in a comfortable red velvet seat as the sounds of Star Wars boomed around him. His eyes flickered to the big screen just as the room fell quiet. Light still flickered from the screen, brightening up the room enough so Dean could see approaching movement and he gripped at his angel blade.

"Dean," greeted Benny with a nod, as the vampire sat down on his left.

Dean nodded back, "Nice to see you're not dead."

"Didn't know you cared brotha'."

Before Dean could reply, a spotlight snapped on in front of him, highlighting on a golden-haired man smiling. For moment, Dean thought the man was smiling at him, until there was movement on his right. It was the blue eyed man.

"Hello Castiel, long time no see," spoke the shorter man to Castiel. Then he ticked his head at Dean, "That's your Princess? She looks manly."

"I'm not a Princess," yelled Dean as he yanked off the stupid helmet that he had been wearing for far too long. He pointed to Castiel angrily, "He's suppose to the Princess! I was sent here to rescue 'Princess Castiel'! And if you're not it, then I'm screwed!"

A/N: Please review/give feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter 10, chapter 11 will be up in about a week if I can. I start my classes tomorrow, so updates will be irregular. Good news is, I have this story all written out. All 23 chapters of it and I left it off, so if this gets popular, I can make a sequel. Anyways, please review/give feedback! All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 10**

"You are 'screwed'?" snapped Castiel as he used his fingers to form quotations at the word.

His eyes narrowed at the green-eyed man as he continued to spat angrily, "If you are using the word in the context that I assume that you are using it in, than I am as well! You're not suppose to be a man!"

Dean furrowed his brows together and his wings flared from his back, "Yea? You gotta problem with that?"

The dark-haired man didn't answer him right away. Instead his eyes were glued on Dean's white wings that twitched in annoyance.

"What?!" snapped Dean, "You got a problem with these too?" Then he flapped his wings for exaggeration.

"Yes!" growled Castiel. "You're not suppose to be an Angel either!"

Dean's eyes grew heated as he stomped up to the shorter man, bringing them chest to chest. "I'm sorry that I'm not a chick. I'm sorry that I happen to be an Angel, but for your information, I'm not the one who wants you!" yelled Dean.

"Are you implying that I'm unattractive?" asked Castiel.

"What I'm implying Castiel, is that you would have to be the last option on Earth before I even approached the idea of you and me," hissed Dean.

Before Castiel could reply, Gabriel clapped a hand on each of their shoulder; earning death glares from both men. Unfazed by their glares, Gabriel smiled and spoke, "Just can't we all get along?"

He was met with silence.

Gabriel sighed as he was determined to push forward. "So bro," said Gabriel as he addressed Castiel, "You thought-"

Realizing that he didn't have a name; Gabriel turned to Dean and whispered, " What's your name princess?"

"Dean," he automatically replied as the Angel in question glared down at the blue-eyed man with a weirdo name.

"Dean," repeated Gabriel before turning back to Castiel, "You thought Dean was a Princess?"

Then Gabriel whirled his head to address the blond Angel, "And you thought Castiel was a Princess?"

"Yea."

"Yes."

They both replied together, echoing each other perfectly. Their glares at each other moved to fully glowering.

The shorter man put a finger underneath his chin, as if he was thinking, then he spoke, "So Deano, why exactly are you here? You can't be looking for real state but you did mention that someone else wanted my brother's ass."

"Gabriel," growled Castiel, threatening the trickster by his name alone.

"What?" replied Gabriel. "It was a simple question."

Castiel opened his mouth to deliver a sharp reply when Dean responded to Gabriel's question, "Lord Crowley wants to marry 'Her'." Using his fingers as quotations around the word 'Her' just as Castiel had done previously.

"But I am not a woman," argued Castiel; which made Dean roll his eyes and reply.

"Yea, that's the problem here captain obvious. I'm just here to rescue a Princess and hand her over."

The handsome brunette crossed his arms over his chest as he growled, accusing angrily, "So you would hand me over like some piece of meat then?"

Dean snorted as he replied, "Not my problem Princess."

A tremor of anger coursed through Castiel's arm, he was just itching to punch the blond Angel when Gabriel spoke, "So why are you doing this Deano? I wager you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

"What heart?" muttered Castiel, begrudgingly.

Benny, who had be quiet as this whole argument transpired, spoke angrily from the red velvet chair that he was perched on, "Dean is doing this for S-"

"Is none of their business Benny," snapped Dean, cutting the vampire off before he could finish talking.

"Sorry brotha'. I was just trying to help."

"Well don't."

Gabriel looked between the Angel and the vampire as an awkward silence fell around the room. The he turned to Castiel, who also looked upon the scene in front of them in silence, and he spoke, "Well there's no harm in going to see Lord Crowley to get this misunderstanding take care of, now is there?"

When Castiel looked hesitate, Gabriel added, "You might gather and retain some bit of local culture as we travel to-" Then he paused and whispered to Benny, "So where are we going?"

"Lleh," replied the vampire.

"Interesting..." remarked Gabriel. "How do you spell it?"

Benny was silent for a second, before replying, "L-l-e-h."

Gabriel blinked a few times before he said, "That's 'Hell' spelled backwards."

Benny nodded just as Dean piped up, "Let's hope they roll out the red carpet for you."

"I do not wish to go. If Lord Crowley wishes to speak with me, I will be awaiting him right here," stated Castiel.

"Cassie," protested Gabriel as he moved to stand in front of his darling, beloved little brother. Then Dean suddenly shoved Gabriel aside, and growled angrily, "I'm not a messenger boy; I'm a delivery boy!"

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Castiel before he was surrounded by white feathers. He had a moment of confusion before understanding what just happened. He was trapped within the Angel's wings.

"Put me down!" screamed Castiel while he beat the white appendages with his fists.

Dean grunted at the force of the hits, not expecting them to hurt as much as they did from a human. He gritted his teeth together and spat, "I don't know if listening is your strong suit Princess, but the name's Dean. No amount of flailing is going to change my mind, got it?"

The only answer was silence, well until Dean muttered, "Finally." Then he grunted when the trapped man started to kick him in the back.

Between angry kicks from Castiel and Dean jostling the pissed off man around purposely; he whirled onto Gabriel. Dean spoke to the shorter man just as Castiel kicked him merciless. "You (kick)- know- a- way (kick) to get the hell out of this place without (kick) going (kick) over the lava lake? (kick kick kick)"

Gabriel bit his inner cheek to keep himself from laughing as Dean jostled Castiel again. He wisely nodded and snapped his fingers and in a instant, they stood in the middle of the empty courtyard of the abandoned town.

"Awesome," remarked Dean, before he started to walk ahead, leaving Gabriel and Benny behind. Gabriel stayed beside Benny, watching from a distance as Dean would alternate yelling at his white wings or shaking the contents. Unbeknownst, to Dean, Gabriel was about to strike up a conversation with Benny that the Angel did not want shared.

"So, who is Dean doing this for? A woman?" asked Gabriel innocently as they followed.

Benny shook his head, finally understanding what Dean had meant several days ago, "No, not a woman. His younger brother Sammy."

"Sammy?" questioned Gabriel as his eyebrows perked up in interest, "Is he hot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," said Gabriel, quickly with a smile on his face. His curiosity was full brewing, "I'll just have to see for myself."

A/N: Please Review/give feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's chapter 11, Chapter 12 will be in the next couple of days when I have some free time. All mistakes are mine. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 11**

The fury of Castiel's quickly died after the first several hours of being carried. Now, he was bored and trapped with his feathery prison with nothing to occupy his time. His blue eyes roamed over the white appendages, mildly curious about Dean's coloring. It was rare that Angel's had pure white coloring after all.

Out of boredom, Castiel roamed his fingertips lightly over the reachable tips. He tilted his head sideways as feathers twitched at him, almost begging for him to touch more. And he did just that. Though, instead of lightly caressing the tips, he plunged his hand in the softness.

Running his fingers with grain and down to where the smaller, finer feathers emerged from the back. When curiosity drove him to pet those finer feathers, Castiel was suddenly thrown backwards, landing hard on his buttocks when he landed on solid ground.

The bright orange sun blinded his blue eyes until he blinked, than he was met with a flushed Dean, who growled, "Don't touch my wings!"

Then the Angel stomped off, leaving a confused Castiel behind just as Gabriel and Benny approached. Their conversation quickly silenced when their eyes landed on him. Castiel jabbed a finger in the direction that Dean disappeared to as he picked himself from the ground.

Benny quickly passed him, leaving Gabriel behind. The shorter man remained silent as Castiel adjusted his blue tunic and picked fluffy down feathers from his clothing. When Castiel deemed himself tidy, Gabriel asked, "So what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" snapped Castiel in an aggravated tone. "For a second, can you believe that he would let me go?"

Gabriel snorted, "Not in this lifetime bucko. So tell me, what did you do? Or am I going to have to guess?"

Castiel was silent for a minute before replying, "I may have touched his wings."

The shorter man shrugged, as if he wasn't too surprised, before asking, "So where did you touch him?"

Castiel blinked, "What?"

Gabriel shook his head, acting like he was talking to a child, "Well, you know that some Angels find their wings a hot-spot right?"

The brunette man was quiet as he gathered the information inside his head, "You are insinuating that I grazed over a erogenous zone?" he asked carefully.

Gabriel nodded, clearly happy about his small victory and Castiel groaned into his hands, "I must apologize."

"Nope," replied Gabriel. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea now."

"And why not?" inquired Castiel. "Dean must know it was a misunderstanding."

A fire pit appeared when Gabriel snapped his fingers. Shaking his gold locks, Gabriel repeated, "It just wouldn't be a good idea."

When Castiel opened his mouth to protest, Gabriel continued, "You're going to be stubborn ass about this aren't you? The first reason is that a turned on Angel tend to get a little wild. I know by experience. But the reason being, it's almost sundown."

"What?!" cried Castiel as he looked for someplace to hide. Then there was a snap, and a small, well-built, brightly colored shack appeared out of nowhere. Castiel turned appreciatively to Gabriel before fleeing away for the night.

"You're welcome baby bro," chimed Gabriel before snapping his fingers again. This time, gram crackers, chocolate and marshmallows appeared. He grabbed a stick from the ground and impaled a marshmallow on it. The golden haired trickster happily cooked his marshmallow to make smores as he waited for the other members of their party.

* * *

"Dean?" questioned Benny as the sun quickly set around them, overcasting the shadows of darkness within the trees. "What happened brotha'?"

"Nothing," came Dean's voice, closer than Benny expected. The blond Angel stepped out of a parting in the trees and stood in front of the vampire.

"It didn't seem like nothing," stated the vampire. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "It was nothing but a 'sheltered moment'. I should've hand more control over myself, probably scared the crap out of Cas."

"Want to share with the class Dean?" asked Benny, which earned him a small chuckle from Dean.

"Now you're getting it," praised Dean, smiling. Then he shook his head, "Nah, I'm good, I just want to-" before Dean could finish his sentence, there was movement to the left and the right. There was movement everywhere. They were surrounded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" hissed a male voice that made Dean visibly flinch. His throat swallowed hard as Azazel stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. "Dean? Is that you? I thought I recognized your voice from miles away."

Then the other man glanced around, looking for something, "Tell me Dean. Where is your beloved brother? I wish to see him again."

"Azazel," growled Dean as anger, hatred and the desire to kill pooled into his very being, "Don't even talk about my brother!"

Benny watched as the other man shrugged his shoulders playfully, toying with Dean, "Did I hit a sore spot? Was little Sammy boy kidnapped from his big, dumb brother?"

"What do you know!?" shouted Dean. "Where's Sam?"

Azazel grinned, his yellow eyes flashing. He was pretending to play innocent, like he didn't know the obvious answer. Although, it was written all over his face when he asked, "Who's Sam again?"

Dean growled and took a step forward, then echoes of recognizable clicks bounced around them. Shiny arrows of loaded crossbows were fixed on them. Dean retreated his step, as he barked, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO SAM IS! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!"

Azazel snorted, "The only way I'll return your precious brother to you is in pieces!" Then the older man threw something at Dean, which landed by his feet with a heavy thud. "What's this?" questioned Dean suspiciously as he picked up the foreign lump with his hands.

Chortles of laughter croaked around them, as Azazel smiled and replied, "I would think that you would recognize it when you saw it. Look harder."

Dean trained his eyes at the mysterious lump in his hands. It was a matter of seconds before Dean dropped it angrily. "You!" growled Dean viciously. "I'll kill you!"

Massive white wings burst from his back, flapping madly at the surrounding men. They flew backwards with sudden screams into the trees. Benny, still unaware of the objects identification took care of the other, more determined men. Dean rushed Azazel, who clearly underestimated Dean's wrath.

There was a sharp sting to his back as Dean flapped his wings again, sending the twisted yellow eyed man falling onto his back. Dean stomped to him and pulled the Colt form his belt. Aiming the gun at Azazel's head, Dean whispered, "This is for Sammy, you son of a bitch!"

The gun blasted a bullet through the chamber, and it pierced through the sick man's head instantly. As the bullet ignited a fire within Azazel's corpse, Dean returned the Colt to his belt before making his way to the lump that he dropped. He fell to his knees, and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Dean whirled around, aiming the Colt automatically at Benny with wet sage eyes.

Before Benny could question, Dean explained softly, "Angels have sensitive wings, but it takes great force to even hurt them or to even break them. It takes an even greater force to dismember a piece."

"Are you saying-" started Benny, then Dean interrupted, "Yea, it's Sammy's."

"Is he?"

"Dead?" offered Dean sadly. "No, but a part this big from our wings. He suffered, a lot." Then Dean sighed, "Sam won't fly again."

His world spun as the words left his mouth. Everything inside felt numb, even breathing ached. Dean was unfazed when he fell all the short distance down to solid ground. What Dean couldn't see was his body turning an ugly shade of sickly blue, then turning green. Benny scooped the immobile Angel into his arms and ran back in the direction that they came from.

"Gabriel!" shouted Benny, making the shorter man momentarily choke on his smore. His golden eyes landed on Benny and Dean, who looked horrid.

"What happened to him?" asked Gabriel as Benny gingerly placed Dean on the ground.

"We ran into some of his old friends. He must have gotten injured somehow," replied Benny.

"Some friends," muttered Gabriel as he eyed Dean over. When his fingertips hit something warm, Gabriel pulled his hand away. In the moonlight, his fingertips were stained with dark black. In the day, the color would have been red.

"Benny. The wound is coming from his back," stated Gabriel.

"Can't you snap your fingers?" snapped the vampire. "He's going to bleed out."

Gabriel shook his head, "I can't. I'm only a trickster. It takes an Angel to heal another Angel."

"So Dean is going to die?" questioned Benny.

"No. He's not. Go get Castiel," stated Gabriel, pointing to the pink and blue shack.

"What does he-" started Benny, when Gabriel snapped, "If you want to save Dean, then go get Castiel!"

Benny's mouth snapped closed and he stomped by the shorter man, who was kneeling at Dean's listless body. He stopped when something strong clamped onto his wrist. Benny glared at Gabriel when they locked eyes. "Don't tell anyone of what you will see or else," stated the Trickster calmly but his eyes bubbled with a threat.

The vampire ripped his wrist from Gabriel's grasp before storming up to the shack. His fist pounded on the door, shaking the foundation. The anger that flowed through him melted as soon as the door opened; revealing a beautiful, long-haired woman with stunning blue eyes. Benny's eyes landed on the feathery black wings that rustled slightly as he gasped, "Castiel? You're a-"

"Why are you here?" snapped Castiel in a feminine voice. "Did Dean tell you?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything. Gabriel sent me, Dean needs help," stated the vampire as he glanced over his shoulder to Gabriel and Dean. "He's badly injured."

Castiel shoved Benny aside and briskly walked over to Gabriel, who was preventing anymore blood loss. "What happened?"

"I don't know Cassie. Benny said that they bumped into some old friends," replied Gabriel.

"Some friends," muttered Castiel, as he knelt beside Gabriel to assess Dean's injuries.

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"The wound on his back..."stated Castiel. "It was made with dark magic."

"Can you fix it?" asked Benny.

Castiel nodded, "I can, but to do so, I must touch it."

"Touch it?" questioned Benny.

Castiel nodded, "Touch it."

"Touch what Cassie?" inquired Gabriel.

"His grace."

"So he needs to be touched by an Angel?" smiled Gabriel, smothering his giggles underneath his hand. Benny and Castiel glared at him, wordlessly stating that now wasn't the time to make jokes. Gabriel sighed in defeat, before asking, "So how do you touch his grace?"

"Very gingerly," replied Castiel. "It will be painful for him, if both of you could hold him down."

When Castiel sat a hand on Dean's abdomen, preparing to touch his grace, another hand landed on his. To Castiel's, Gabriel's and Benny's surprise, Dean's hand had moved on its own accord and his green sage eyes stared at Castiel.

"Blue?" choked out Dean, gruffly, "Cas, is that-"

Then Castiel started. A golden yellow light blinded everyone in the deep woods for several seconds that felt like hours. Benny and Gabriel abandoned their posts of pinning down Dean limbs, instead they opted to cover their eyes with their arms. The light grew into heat, and then finally nothing.

In the darkness of the woods, and only by the campfire light, Gabriel saw Castiel's panting, sweating form. Their eyes met when Castiel spoke, "I never want to do that again." Gabriel nodded and rushed to Castiel before the weakened Angel passed out completely.

"Thank you. Both of you," stated Benny as he trained his eyes away from the wonderous beauty in front of him. "Dean owes you his life."

"He owes me nothing," whispered Castiel as he rested on Gabriel for support as they slowly walked to the small shack. Benny nodded and stared back at the fire, wondering when Dean was going to stir. Benny turned his back to them to ask, but they were gone.

"I'll take first watch then," said the vampire to nobody.

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter 13 may be up this weekend if I have time. All mistakes are mine. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 12**

Dean ran through the dark forest away from something that hunted him through the darkness. He knew that it was something that would take his life if given the opportunity, and he forced his pain ridden body to run faster. When a wounded scream echoed around him; Dean froze.

Fear whirled him in circles as he tried to find the owner of the voice; the voice that sounded so familiar. The mysterious voice cried out again, which hollowed out Dean's heart in pain. The woods enclosed around Dean and the shadows blurred around him, growling. He started to run again.

His boots desperately stomped over the mossy green earth as he ventured deeper into the midnight forest. He heard harsh, horrific breathing close behind him; Dean looked over his shoulder to find nothing. Instead, a black shadow bolted from the trees and knocked him off balance, sending him rolling into the ground.

Horrid laughter made Dean flinch as he groped for his angel blade, only to find that he was weaponless. The haunted breathing stopped as a faded light flickered on something on the ground. His heart pounded against his chest as he bolted over to the motionless figure on the ground. "Sammy!"

Just as his hands landed on his brother's back; Sam melted into the ground in front of him. Without a seconds hesitation, Dean plunged his both hand into the slimy, warm ground searching for his brother. He muttered his breath, taking turns between encouraging Sam to grab his hand and keeping his own head on to hunt for Sam in this disgusting sea of filth. But not a sound came from his lips.

When his fingertips brushed over something fleshy, Dean yanked it from the ground with both of hands. Something in his head noted that Sammy was lighter than he should be and Dean knew the reason why as soon as the fleshy bit broke through the slime. It was an arm; Sam's arm and Dean dropped it immediately, broken and disgusted.

Wicked laughter rang out behind him just as a cold hand squeezed down on his shoulder. Dean flinched as he recognized that voice, and he looked over his shoulder. His green sage eyes met with Sam. His younger brother wasn't Sam. Not the Sam he knew. This Sam was pale, almost translucent. The red and blue veins decorated underneath skin like spiderwebs. Sam's brown, long hair that Dean harassed him for, was plastered to his head by the dark red stains. This Sam smiled sinisterly as he spoke, "You did this to me Dean.

Dean shook his head, as his eyes landed on Sam's mutilated brown wings that dragged on the ground. Sam croaked out again, "You did this to me."

"No," whispered Dean as he bolted up from the ground to stand with Sam. "I didn't Sammy."

Sam punched Dean on the jaw, and the blond Angel fell to the ground from the impact.

"Quit lying to yourself Dean!" barked Sam before he continued to spat,"You're a monster! You ran with Alastair! And Azazel knew what you were! They all knew! You tortured people! Flayed them! Who would claim you as a brother? Who would want a monster as family?"

"Sammy," pleaded Dean, "You don't mean that. We are still brothers even after everything, after mom, after Jess, all I have is you!"

"No Dean. You don't," stated Sam. "You don't have me, because you killed me!"

"SAM!" shouted Dean as his body bolted upright. In a matter of milliseconds, all he felt was pulsing pain through even nerve ending of his body. Then a something gentle pushed down on his chest, guiding him backwards. Confusion and pain laced in until a pair of familiar eyes hovered over him, full of curiosity and concern.

"Blue," mumbled Dean as the warmth of the hand slowly glided across his entire being. His foggy mind knew the owner of those eyes, "Cas?" rasped Dean painfully. "What happened?"

Almost magically, a cup of, what Dean assumed to be water, appeared over his face. He nodded at Cas when the man offered wordlessly. Goosebumps brushed over his skin when a hand weaved underneath his neck and tilted him to the cup of water. Dean eagerly chugged down the cool water that felt like heaven to his burning throat.

"Thanks," groaned out Dean when the cup was emptied and Cas placed him down again. Cas disappeared from his view and Dean heard him shuffling about. Dean sighed as his green sage eyes observed what he could see and he found a bright pink ceiling, with powder blue walls. The colors made Dean groan again, "Where the hell am I?"

"The campsite we had set up last night. After your catastrophic reunion with your 'old friend', we decided it would be in your best interest to stay here until you were fully rested and recovered," came Cas' voice from a distance.

Dean licked his lips, "Still doesn't answer my question Cas. Pink ceiling? Blue walls?" as he limply motioned to the walls surrounding them, to make his point.

"Gabriel," stated Castiel as he glanced around the room before continuing in a tone that contained as much repulsion as he could, "He trying to, as he said, 'Get that stick out of my ass' whatever that entails."

Dean laughed wholeheartedly before grimacing from the pain. Cas immediately entered his vision, looking apologetic, "I am sorry Dean."

There was something about Cas' apology that only made him laugh again. The brunette man tilted his head sideways, almost like he was confused. Dean laughed harder, finding that the funniest, yet almost cutest thing he had seen. When his ribs throbbed in a painful protest, he grimaced and said, "Don't apologize Cas. That's the most I've laughed in days. Weeks even."

Castiel had so many questions that made his mind bubble with curiosity. Instead of asking anything, he settled for inquiring about this new development, "Cas?"

"You don't like it?" groaned Dean as he pushed himself from the simple, but comfortable bed that he was on. "Your name is a mouthful and well, this is easier."

Castiel looked thoughtful for a second, which for some reason made Dean's chest jump with dread. He didn't mean to call him Cas, and he sure as hell didn't know why he would feel disappointed if Castiel didn't like it. "It's just habit..."Dean suddenly babbled nervously. "It's like breathing...I don't know why it happens, but it just does. If you don't like-"

"It's intriguing," replied Castiel as his head tilted sideways again. "I've never been called 'Cas' before."

Dean snorted, then smiled at the word 'intriguing', before he groaned again, "I guess I'll take it. Better than you saying you hate it."

"I don't hate it," replied Castiel. "What Gabriel calls me is detestable."

"Cassie?"

"Yes."

Their conversation died off there, they both sat in a silence until Castiel spoke softly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What?" asked Dean as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Sam. You were talking about Sam."

Dean swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as his mind filtered through the flashbacks of his nightmare. "No," snapped Dean. "I don't want to talk about it."

Instead of dropping the subject, Castiel said, "Whomever Sam is. This person is important to you."

There was something about Castiel that made Dean want to answer. He wanted to share his pain, his suffering, his guilt with someone. Dean closed his eyes and wiped a hand over his face, "Sammy is very important to me. He's my little brother and I don't-" Dean trailed off abruptly as his nightmare flashed behind his eyes, "I can't let anything bad happen to him."

"How do you know that something has?" questioned Castiel.

"I just do," replied Dean as he recalled the weight of Sam's broken feathery appendage in his hands. There was a fallen silence between them when Dean rose to his feet. Castiel stood with him, and caught Dean, when the Angel stumbled over his own weight.

A small grunt escaped Castiel's lips when Dean collided into his chest. Blue eyes met sage green and there was something there. Something between them that made them forget about time itself, for a second. Heat drew them closer, millimeters of the distance were disappearing. Until Dean snapped out of it and with solid determination, he pushed away from Cas.

"Thanks for that," Dean muttered quickly before rushing away from Castiel as fast as his protesting aching body could take him to the doorway.

"Dean, wait."

The Angel stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Whatcha need?"

Casitel's eyes flickered to the ground, "I feel the need to apologizes." Then he trailed off and gestured helplessly in Dean's direction.

"About?" asked Dean as he leaned against the door frame with sheer puzzlement on his handsome features.

"Your wings," stammered Castiel. "I do not mean to cause the reaction I did." Then a fine blush of red bloomed over his cheeks,. "Gabriel had to explain en-" Castiel stopped when Dean held up his hand, laughing.

"Don't hurt yourself chuckles. I'm glad Gabriel explained the birds and the bees to you. Next time, buy me dinner first."

Castiel's brow furrowed together as he tilted his head, "I do not understand what dinner has to do with your white wings."

Dean sighed, "Ask Gabriel. He'll be able to explain it better than I can." Then Dean stopped talking for a moment, looking thoughtful then he spoke, "Your cousin, she had black wings right?"

"Excuse me?" questioned Castiel. "Cousin?"

"Yea, the Angel chick from last night. Black hair, blue eyes, just like yours? Ring a bell?"

Confusion was still written on Castiel's features then it finally clicked. Dean was thinking that the Angel from last night and himself as two different entities; not at all the same person. Castiel swallowed a sharp sting as his voice adopted a higher range as he attempted to lie, "Oh yes. She had black wings, Your wings compared to min...my cousin's is an incredible contrast."

"If you say so. Her wings, of what I can remember, were awesome," replied Dean in a dreamlike tone. A darkened blush bloomed across Castiel's face as Dean continued, "Is she still here? I would like to thank her in person."

"By buying her dinner?" asked Castiel underneath his breath.

"Now, you get it," replied Dean. "Something like that."

Castiel sighed and snapped, "She's not here."

"Why not?"

"Uh...she..."started Castiel nervously, unaware how to lie to Dean about this. "She..."

"She's allergic to the sun brotha'," interrupted Benny when he opened the door. "Poor thing can't come out into the sun with getting burnt to a crisp."

Dean whirled around, and was met with a sunglasses clad vampire smiling at him. Dean automatically smiled back, "That's funny coming from you. How's the rays Dracula?"

Benny shook his head as he pushed past Dean, to Castiel, "Gabriel needs your help."

Castiel only nodded though not before sharing a silent look with the vampire expressing his gratitude. Then the brunette hastily walked around Benny and past Dean, and into the warm sunlight outside. When Castiel was out of range, Dean swallowed the odd taste in his mouth, "What was that about?"

"Nothing brotha'," replied Benny. "Ready to go? We're two days behind."

"Two day!?" exclaimed Dean. "Why didn't Cas tell me?"

"His 'cousin' had to recover. Apparently touching another Angel's grace is 'taxing'," replied Benny using quotation marks.

Dean snorted, "Taxing, that's one way to put it. Touching an Angel's grace is like putting your hand into a nuclear reactor. One bad touch, and we could have died."

"But you didn't," reminded Benny.

"Yea," stated Dean. Silence fell on their conversation as Dean reflected back to the blurry images of the gorgeous woman who tended to him last night. "She risked her life for mine."

"We should head out," stated the vampire, jerking Dean out from his head.

"Yea, lead the way," replied Dean as he shook his head. Benny ventured back into the sunlight and Dean followed until he saw something. It was dark black and rolled with the wind from the open door. Curiosity struck him as Dean grabbed at the object. Familiar softness caressed over his fingertips as he picked up the black feather.

"I don't even know her name," mumbled Dean. He glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched. When no one stared back at him, Dean swiftly tucked the black feather into his back pocket and walked into the sun.

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: Cas and Gabe bonding. Chapter 14 should be up tonight. In case anyone hasn't notice, all these chapters are pretty short. Sorry. All mistakes are mine. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 13**

There was silence throughout the group as they walked on the dirt path of the trail. Gabriel and Castiel ventured farther ahead, away from prying ears as they carried on a conversation.

"Cassie, you know that only way to break the curse is to kiss your true love. But in order to do that, you need to meet her and fall in love first."

"Gabriel, I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation," stated Castiel.

"Yea well, you're indifferent to sex too. Besides you can't judge much anyway since you change into a woman at night. This would be so much easier if you didn't have a time-frame before you kill over and die from lack of sex."

"And what do you propose we do Gabriel? Dean and Benny seemed to think that we are returning to Lord Crowley to clear up a misunderstanding," stated Castiel before turning to Gabriel. "Or have you forgotten? It was your suggestion after all"

Gabriel shrugged, "No, I didn't forget, but that's besides the point. We can find a whore for you to fall in love with. That's easy to do. Lust? Love? Almost the same thing. Besides...I know this woman named Chasity..." started Gabriel.

"Or I can just as easily give myself to Lord Crowley since he will be convenient."

"Or Dean," mentioned Gabriel innocently. "He's convenient too."

"Excuse me?"

The shorter man shrugged, "You heard me. It was just a suggestion. He's single. You're single. You're indifferent to sex parts and I think Deano goes both ways. So why not?"

Castiel was silent then he said stiffly, "He's infatuated with our cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Dean remembers my evening form. He thinks that she's our cousin since 'she' looks like me," explained Castiel. "Benny informed Dean that she's allergic to the sun, therefore explaining her lack of daytime activities."

"Well, he sort of likes you already then. Maybe you should tell him the truth," remarked Gabriel.

Castiel glanced over at Gabriel, "You have had plenty terrible ideas Gabriel," Just as the shorter man opened his mouth to protest, Castiel continued, "For example, that suit of armor made of kale, but this has been your worse. I will go to this Lord Crowley and break the curse that way."

"Cassie!" complained Gabriel. "Like I've said a million times, it was for GISHWHES week. That doesn't count!"

Castiel only glanced at Gabriel, wordlessly telling him it did count. Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "You really need to wake up and smell the UST."

"The what?"

"UST," repeated Gabriel, "You know, the 'unresolved sexual tension'. You can't deny that you find him attractive and I've seen him looking at you more times than once today."

"I won't deny that I find Dean appealing, but he's only staring because of the similarities," stated Castiel.

Gabriel snorted, "Pfft. Shsimilarities, similarities. He thinks your pretty, you think he's pretty so make with kissing."

"You know that will not be enough to save me from death."

"Yea. I'm sorry Cassie," replied Gabriel, guilty. "It was one thing for Kali to try to kill me, but it's another when she curses you with death, on top of your other curse."

Castiel replied, "Yes, well it seems she was quite angry at you for cheating."

"YOU THINK?!" cried Gabriel, dramatically. "One little kiss with a bar wrench and she's going to kill my favorite brother!"

"I am your only brother," expressed Castiel. "Perhaps, trapping her in your 'Mystery Spot' to avert her was unwise as well."

Gabriel laughed, "See! This is why I like you dear baby bro! You tell me things straight up. No sugar coating it!"

"For another four days," reminded Castiel.

"For another four days," echoed Gabriel sadly, before slapping Castiel on the shoulder. "Well, four days is plenty of time for you to lay down some move on Deano and get him to french and sex up you."

"It will only take two more days to get to the kingdom of Lleh, therefore I can both curses that way," replied Castiel.

Gabriel shook his head, "Castiel, when are you going to realize a good thing when you see one?"

When his younger, most favorite brother ignored him, Gabriel decided to take matters into his own hands. He would get these two knuckleheads together in four days even if it killed him. There was just a matter of needing help to arrange 'accidents' then love would be in the air in no time. But first things first, time to recruit.

"I'm hot!" whined Gabriel loudly as he fell dramatically to the dirt path. "We should look for a place to cool down!"

Dean and Benny stood before the whiny Gabriel and Dean shook his head, "No can do. We are already two days behind. So get moving."

Gabriel shook his head, "I can't. I'm going to melt like chocolate candy bar if I take another step."

The Angel gritted his teeth together, "You'll be okay. Get up Gabriel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Dean was past his breaking point of wanting to kick Gabriel's ass to wanting to strangle the guy with own two hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean heard a little voice saying, that strangling the hot man's brother leaves a terrible impression.

As Dean fought himself on the urge to strangle Gabriel; Castiel, the good man was trying to talk some sense into Gabriel with hushed whispers. Dean's stomach twisted oddly at the scene before him when Castiel blushed a profound red and flickered his blue to his direction. There was an odd thud in his chest before he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, defeated, "We'll make camp here. Just...for the love of Pete, shut your cakehole."

Gabriel grinned up at Dean, making him uneasy. "Excellent! I claim Benny as tent mate!"

"I do not think so."

"No, you don't."

Answered both Dean and Castiel simultaneously. They glanced at each other again and stared wordlessly. Gabriel smirked to himself, "Fine. Benny and I will fetch some firewood."

Before anyone could protest, there was a snap, and both Gabriel and Benny were gone. Leaving both Dean and Castiel alone.

A/N: Please leave review/give feedback on the way out.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Chapter 15 should be up in a day or so. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 14**

"Well, I guess we should set up camp. Gathering firewood shouldn't take them too long," said Dean after a hollow silence.

Castiel only nodded in response as Dean walked towards a clearing and started to move debris. Castiel quickly joined him and they worked in silence for several hours. When the day started to cool is when Dean finally snapped and yelled up to the sky, sarcastically, "HEY GABRIEL! THANKS FOR THE HELP!"

"Gabriel will probably be unable to hear you," stated Castiel as he sat down on a fallen log, resting his sore back.

"Yea, thanks for pointing out the obvious Cas," retorted Dean as he joined Castiel on the log.

"You are welcome."

"You don't understand sarcasm very well do you?" asked Dean, as turned himself towards Castiel, making their knees touch.

"I know over fifty languages Dean," replied Castiel as he poked a small stick with his boot. "I have had plenty of time to master many things while locked in the tower."

"Like what?"

"Excuse me?" questioned Castiel.

Dean sighed, "What kind of things did you master while in the tower? Why were you even locked in the tower anyways? Isn't that reserved for Princesses?"

"You ask a lot of questions Dean," remarked Castiel.

Shrugging his shoulder, Dean replied, "It's a way to pass the time."

Castiel fell silent and tilted his head sideways in thought of how to answer Dean's many questions. Then he listed with his fingers, "As I have stated, I can understand and speak over fifty languages. I have mastered hand to hand combat and weaponry"

Dean snorted, "Yea, I noticed the hand to hand combat when we first met."

The brunette snorted, which the noise took Dean by surprise, "You had an angel blade. It was merely self-defense. You would have done the same."

Dean nodded. He would have pinned down Cas if he deemed him a threat; just like Cas did to him. "I can't argue that," shrugged Dean with a smile. "So what else can you do?"

"I have perfected my culinary skills; I can make breads, cakes and pies," replied Castiel thoughtfully. Then he inhaled a breath as Gabriel's words echoed through his mind _'Tell him the truth'_. He licked his lips and continued, "The reason I was locked in the tower is because I am- " Dean hand suddenly shot up, silencing him.

"Hold the phone," whispered Dean. "You can make pies?"

Castiel's brow furrowed together in confusion, and slightly frightened when Dean's face broke out in wide grin. He nodded carefully, "Yes...is that a problem?"

"The best problem ever!" exclaimed Dean with childhood glee as he continued to rant, "I keep telling Sam that pie is a food group that you can have for freakin' breakfast, lunch and dinner. But of course, Samquatch doesn't listen to me!"

Castiel laughed wholeheartedly, and drew Dean to a silence in amazement. The Angel watched as the blue of Castiel's eyes sparkled a brighter blue and their shape crinkled upward. Dean licked his lips as Castiel smiled softly, "I would very much like to meet Sam."

To the other man's words, Dean good mood instantly vanished and all excitement drained from his face. "Dean," started Castiel as soon as he noticed the Angel's mood change, "I didn't mean to being him up."

Dean licked his lower lip and ran a hand over his face, "It's alright Cas. It was my fault. I was just so freaking pumped about the pies; that for a moment...I completely forgot about Sam."

"No Dean," insisted Castiel. "I was careless."

The blond Angel stood up from the fallen tree trunk, "I'm gonna get firewood, since Benny and Gabe are taking their sweet ass time."

Before Castiel could protest or even question about Dean's nickname for Gabriel, Dean's back was turned and walking away from him. His blue eyes fixed on Dean's drooped white wings as he sighed.

"Gabriel," whispered Castiel to himself, "How do you expect your plan to work when Dean doesn't want to talk?"

"Go to him as a chick little bro. Boobs can go a long way," came Gabriel's chipper voice from behind him. Castiel quickly whirled around, his eyes connected with the face of his smirking brother before he snapped. Gabriel disappeared again.

"Gabriel!" hissed Castiel, angrily. "You're impossible!"

Castiel stood up and stalked off to avoid another unwanted Gabriel appearance. He was walking through the endless sea of green, and then he entered a dusty clearing. His feet froze to the spot when his eyes crossed over something written on a very large tree. The tree was sizable enough that someone who enjoyed living in the forest could this tree their home. Castiel drew closer to the large oak so he could satisfy his curiosity about the carving that caught his eye in the first place.

The carving was a heart with the names Shrek and Fiona forever inside. In four days, Castiel fate would be sealed if he couldn't get to the kingdom of Lleh on time. He decided right then and there, he would venture to Lleh alone.

Leaving the love confession heart behind, Castiel turned and walked through the trees once more. Carefully, he hiked back the way he came, but when he stumbled across the large oak tree once more. Castiel realized he was lost but refused to admit it aloud.

Venturing back into the deep forest, Castiel twisted and turned hoping to return to some place of familiarity and not of the giant tree again. When the air around him started to cool; he knew he was lost longer than he thought originally. Orange bloomed across the sky as he fell to the forest floor in pain.

He drew to his hands and knees as the pain in his body spread like wildfire. An anguished cry escaped his throat through his lips as his gravelly voice adopted a lighter pitch, so now a woman screamed. His flat muscular chest grew breast and his waist drew in to give an hour-glass shape underneath his blue tunic.

His short black hair grew, and hung over his face as Castiel panted breathlessly, so he get use to his evening form all over again. Castiel closed his blue eyes as he rested in hopes to chase the last few traces of pain away.

"CAS?!"

Castiel flinched as Dean's voice echoed through the trees.

"CAS?! HEY MAN SAY SOMETHING!"

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip as he froze, hoping that Dean would quickly vanish.

"Cas?" came Dean's voice again, but not far behind him. Castiel jumped in surprise when something crawled over his hand. His smaller frame quickly tangled in his baggy blue tunic and Castiel rolled into a small river that he was unaware of. Until now.

His clothes clung to his skin as warm hands gripped onto his upper arms, yanking him to his feet. "Dean?" asked Castiel in his new feminine voice. "Is that you?"

"Well, you're not Cas," chuckled Dean as he stared at Castiel's cousin then he drew serious. "Do you know where Cas is? I thought I heard him screaming."

Castiel slicked back the long midnight locks as he quickly thought of a possible lie. His voice adopted several octaves higher as he did so, "Gabriel gave us both quite a fright when he appeared. He took Castiel somewhere."

"Don't even mention his name," muttered Dean as he ran a hand over his face before shrugging out of his jacket. Castiel tipped his head sideways as he asked, "Whom do you speak of? Are you upset with Castiel?"

Talking about himself in the third person just irked him but Castiel waited in silence for Dean's answer as he stomach turned uncomfortably. The blond Angel surprised for a second before plopping his heavy jacket of Castiel's shoulders. "Why would I be mad at Cas? The poor guy busted his ass helping me today while his own brother flaked out on us."

Taking another, but risky, words of advice from Gabriel; Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat before using his evening form to his advantage. He played with the hem of Dean's jacket with smaller fingers before tugging the heavy article closer to his body. "Castiel seems to think you were upset with him for carelessly mentioning your brother in your presence."

"Jeez, do all of you speak in a formal tone? Or is it the two of you?" muttered Dean aloud. "It sounds like I'm actually talking with Cas here." Castiel froze to the spot with wide eyes, thinking that Dean had just figured it out. Then he watched as Dean rubbed his face again and sighed. "No, I'm not mad at him."

Castiel licked his lips and quickly gathered himself back together before Dean actually rose to suspicion. "My apologies Dean. I will try to be less formal while speaking."

Then Castiel quickly continued before Dean could reply, "If you need anyone to speak to about any matter. Castiel is a good person to talk with."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Dean as he just stared at Castiel. He fixed his blue eyes on the forest ground, fighting the urge to stare back in fear that Dean would be able to see who he really was.

Castiel shifted underneath Dean's stare, which seemed to startled the blonde Angel out from his spell. Dean smiled and threw his arm over Castiel's slender shoulders, "You must be freezing. Come on, let's get back to the fire."

All traces of being uncomfortable quickly vanished and irritation grew as Dean drew his evening form closer to himself. Knowing that Gabriel's plan was doomed to fail from Dean's friendliness to his woman form; Castiel shrugged his shoulders, and rolled Dean's arm off of him. Though, he did dare to glance over at the blond Angel and found an expression of surprise written all over his face.

"You have to buy me dinner first," stated Castiel as he mentally enjoyed the surprise on the Angel's face. Dean chuckled for a minute but inside his head, something seemed off. Something felt odd, but familiar. He recalled saying that to Cas not to long ago but how would his cousin heard of it?

His mind settled on Cas somehow telling his cousin about their conversation. Warmth spread throughout his body, just by knowing Cas was talking about him to his hot cousin. Perhaps, Cas was trying to be his wing man, and put in a good word.

When they finally settled into camp; Dean wordlessly offered her some food. He chewed down on his rat-on-a-stick, while he wished for a burger. As Dean chewed, he peeked out of the corner of his eye at the stunning woman, who was munching on her food just fine. "You know," started Dean. "I never caught your name."

Castiel coughed as a piece of cooked rat painfully wedged in his esophagus. His blue eyes teared as he thumped a small fist against his chest. "What was that?"

"Your name," repeated Dean, as he stared at the fire. "I never got it before."

"It's...uh..." stammered Castiel. The truth of everything balanced on the edge of his tongue. Just before he was about to spill out the truth of his identity; Castiel's mind flashed back to the heart carved in the large oak tree.

"Fiona. My name is Fiona," quickly replied Castiel as he ignored the way the foreign name tasted on his tongue. Dean nodded, instantly accepting it. "Well, Fiona, I gotta say it's nice to know the name of my savior. You saved my life and I never got a chance to thank you."

There was something in Dean's voice that made Castiel turn his head towards the blond Angel. Green eyes connected with his and drew closer by the second. Castiel licked his lips as Dean's eyes flickered down to his mouth, then back up to his eyes again. His heart pounded against his chest as anticipation and fear swirled within his stomach.

A warm hand cupped the delicate bone structure of his feminine form. Castiel shivered as warm breath danced over his mouth. His dark eyelashes fluttered shut, awaiting for the kiss that would break his curse once and for all.

A/N: please Review/give feedback


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15, chapter 16 should be up soon. Thank you to CelestialPotato for all your lovely reviews. All mistakes are mine. Please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Shrek.

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 15**

"Man! Isn't this romantic?" came Gabriel's voice from between them.

"Holy shit!" yelled Dean as he snatched his hand back from Fiona's face and jolted backwards from the gorgeous woman, and stumbled from the fallen log. He glanced at Gabriel nervously from the ground.

Castiel just sighed loudly to hide just how loud his heart was thumping against his chest. Disappointment settled into his gut but was not at all surprised by Gabriel's antics. As he used a delicate finger to pinch the bridge of his nose, he complained, "You have impeccable timing Gabriel."

"Well someone has to protect your virtue Cassie," smugly teased Gabriel as he sucked on a cherry sucker; somewhat pleased that he was right after all. Castiel's eyes widened with panic and shook his head at Gabriel, but the damage was done.

"Cassie? Don't you mean Fiona?" questioned Dean as his green eyes flickered between Gabriel and Fiona.

Gabriel looked at Castiel with an eyebrow arched up in a silent question. Castiel dipped his head ever so slightly that only Gabriel would notice. The candy-loving trickster shrugged and smiled with the sucker end, "Yea...Fiona. Cassie and Fiona here look so much alike sometimes I think they are the same person."

Castiel glared at Gabriel, promising with his blue eyes that he would end everything sweet, crunchy or of the candy form. The glare froze Gabriel down to his toes and he quickly added, "Or I'm the muffin man's."

Dean chuckled a bit, "Yea. I get that. You look nothing like them. So..uh...speaking of that nerdy guy. Tell him that I didn't mean to give him the cold shoulder."

"Oh really?" intrigued Gabriel while smirking at Castiel.

The blond Angel furrowed his brow together in confusion as he battled with the feeling that he was missing something. "Yea...He was just trying to help."

Gabriel gave Castiel a pointed; wordlessly saying, '_Hey, he's apologizing'. _Before Gabriel could say anything else that could damage his friendship with Dean; Castiel quickly explained, "I had told Dean that you took Castiel somewhere."

The trickster popped another sucker into his mouth while shaking his head in disappointment. He didn't understand why his darling brother was lying to Dean, but he didn't really have a choice. It was either lie to support Castiel's tale or lose his little bro. Guess which he chose as he smiled and nodded, "Yea, Cassie is getting a lesson in pop culture and kryptonite."

Castiel tipped his head sideways as Dean groaned aloud while he climbed back onto the fallen log. Gabriel plopped down between them as he asked, "What's wrong with Superman? He's totally badass."

Dean held up his finger, "One, badass and Superman don't even belong in the same sentence." Then Dean held up another finger, "Two, he's an alien with powers; that's cheating. Now Batman is badass."

Gabriel tsked at Dean, "That's not cheating. He was born that way. Batman is a boo-hoo orphan that has too much money."

"A buttload of money," corrected Dean. "A playboy genius that can buy anything he wants. Not some whiny farm boy."

The trickster rolled his eyes, plucked his sucker out of his mouth and pointed at Dean, "Still not seeing you point here, Angel boy. Benny and 'Cas' are still getting the Superman education. Like it or not."

As Dean opened his mouth to further defend the Dark Knight, Gabriel was gone with another snap. "Son of a bitch!" fumed Dean. "Quit snappin' in and out of this place like you own it!"

There was an audible sigh from next to him that made Dean swirl his head around. His green eyes landed on Fiona as she tossed another stick on the fire. Dean licked his lips as the flicker of the flames danced over her high cheek bones and her plump, delicate mouth. Dean cleared his throat, "Sorry about that...it's Gabriel...you know...he's...," Dean trailed off.

"He has a particular sense of humor," offered Castiel, which earned him a smile from Dean.

"Yea, exactly," nodded Dean. Then he sighed, "Guess we should get some shut-eye. I'll take watch."

"You don't have to," protested Castiel. "We are the scariest creatures in the forest."

Dean shrugged as he poked the fire with a stick, "Yea, well, we made camp, so one of us is going to at least sleep." Dean pointed to a tree that he had eyed for a bed, "It's not the Ritz, but it should do."

Castiel nodded, and stood up from the fallen log. He walked over to Dean, who still poking at the fire and shrugged off the Angel's jacket from his shoulders.

"Thank you Dean. It was quite warm," whispered Castiel as he was met with a gaze of sage green eyes and a splatter of freckles on sculpted cheeks and nose. He held out the jacket, awaiting for Dean to take it from him. Dean only shook his head, and licked his lips, "You keep it Cas."

Castiel's heart stopped when he heard his name. His mind desperately gathered excuses and reasons to which he was in this form. Castiel opened his mouth to pour out apologies and excuses; when Dean blushed and stammered out, "Sorry Fiona. It's...just...you...look...him and sound like him. No hard feelings?"

He mutely nodded his head in disappointment as the panic that built in his body melted away. "Of course, Castiel and I do look alike after all."

Then Castiel wandered over the comfortable tree to lay down. His back was to the fire as he said, "Good night Dean."

"Night."

The blond stared at the feminine form as something didn't set right with him. He wasn't kidding when he had said that Cas and Fiona sounded alike. Hell, they even dressed the same, despite, Fiona's clothes being a little more baggy on her frame. The main something that didn't settle with him, was when Fiona echoed the same thing that Cas had said earlier.

There was no logical way Castiel and Fiona could echo that same thing; unless they were talking about him. Even that didn't make sense though, he's never seen Fiona outside of tonight, and when she saved him life. Then he sees Cas all the damn time. Just how the hell would they be talking together? Perhaps Vulcan mind melt or maybe Gabriel snapping them together or something.

Dean sat down and leaned his back against the fallen log. He poked at the fire to keep him self awake as his mind rolled to Sam, to Fiona, and then to Cas. As the early morning hours lightened the sky; his green sage eyes drifted shut. The sunlight broke over the horizon, Castiel's feminine form disappeared, and he was a man.

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Sorry about the late update. School, life...happens. Anyways, I do have this story all written out, so it's just a matter of typing it up. So, the next update will be soon. When I'm not too terribly busy with school and trying to work through some major brain rot with my other stories. All mistakes are mine and please review/give feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...I think I've branched off of the Shrek for a little bit here...

**Angelic Ever After**

**Chapter 16**

Loud chirping in the forest roused Castiel from his slumber and he was greeted by the early morning sun rays. He rubbed his eyes in futile as he attempted to wake. Groaning, he sat up from the make shift bed and listened as every bone in his back popped in protest. Castiel groaned softly in his low gravelly tone as the pressure throughout his body melted away.

His blue eyes landed on Dean, who was sleeping against the log, in front of the dead fire. Castiel licked his mouth as he watched Dean's chest rise and fall with each breath. The Angel's white wings fluttered softly as they were draped on the ground. Castiel was hypnotized by his beauty, by everything. By the splatter of light freckles over Dean's cheeks, his green sage eyes, and his white wings that righteously fit him. Castiel admired Dean's love for his brother, even if Dean didn't completely open up to him.

Castiel hid a yawn behind his hand as he ripped his gaze from the slumbering Angel. He couldn't sleep a wink knowing that the blond was only a few steps away. His mind replayed hot breath that hovered over his lips from last night as Dean almost kissed his evening form. Something in his heart grew heavy though; just by knowing that Dean preferred him as a woman. Castiel didn't find his evening form as appealing, not after a week of hell, and having wings. He appreciated being a man better.

He quietly stood from the make-shift bed and dusted his blue tunic and brown pants off. The wind in the gently tussled his wild untamed hair as he blindly picked leaves from his hair. Eventually, he gave up on his intent to tidy because the leaves weren't leaving his tangled hair. Instead, Castiel opted for bathing.

Remembering the way to the stream from last night, Castiel carefully ventured around Dean's wings as the Angel continued to snore in his sleep. His feet crunched over the broken twigs and branches as he entered into the forest once more. The flush greenness instantly surrounded him and Castiel was greeted with life. Birds sang, small creatures scurried along as he lost himself in the enthralled of the forest. He paused in his steps to watch a honeybee bounce flower to flower with a small smile on his face.

Castiel followed the honeybee when it ventured away; his eyes never leaving the small insect as his feet stumbled over the brush of the forest. He beamed as bright as the sun rays shimmered in the sky when more honeybees danced around him. Castiel was so focused on watching them that he almost fell into the creek once more.

Stumbling, Castiel caught himself on a tree as his blue eyes roamed over the clear water current. The darkened creek from last evening was larger in the daylight. He carefully climbed down into the soft mud bank that surrounded the creek on both sides. His boots sank deep; sending the brown mush clinging around the sides. Castiel quickly pulled his boots off and scrapped the mud free before tossing them onto the grass.

He made haste on pulling his rumpled, sweaty tunic over his head and tossed it near the water's edge to wash it. The slight chill of the air nipped as Castiel's skin as the sweat cooled on his body. His nimble, elegant fingers pulled at the drawstring of his pants before sliding the article of clothing down his legs. Castiel's attention jerked as he was carefully freeing his feet from his pants, when there was a snap of wood behind him. He glanced over his shoulder; eyes searching with the flush green forest for any movement.

A squirrel jumped out of the brush and looked at him, with the creature's head tilted sideways, almost as if it was questioning why Castiel was bare naked in the forest. The staring contest lasted for a few more seconds before the creature bolted back into the forest. Castiel tilted his head sideways as he tossed his pants to join his shirt then he began to tiptoe to the chilly waters edge.

Goosebumps climbed up his legs as the frosty creek nibbled at his feet submerged underneath. Castiel clenched his jaw as he sloshed through the water; stubbornly ignoring his body's cries of coldness. When the water reached to the level of his knees; Castiel sat down to adjust. Shivers of immediate cold traveled over his stomach, and up his back and Castiel grimaced slightly.

Biting his lip, Castiel leaned back to the let the current of water rush over his body. He tensed up when his black-brown hair wetly plastered around him. His blue eyes fell closed when the temperature no longer bothered him. The ripples of the water lured him to relax as the sun beamed down on him.

In his relaxed state, Castiel muttered to himself softly. "In two days, this curse will claim my life unless I fornicate. Perhaps Gabriel had a point about a brothel." Castiel continued to mentally mumble to himself, unaware of a pair of green sage eyes hungrily memorizing his naked form.

Now, Dean was innocent. He didn't mean to cross a nude Castiel path. Dean was only concerned for Fiona. When he stirred from his slumber by something slithering over his body; Dean immediately noticed that Fiona was gone. He had jumped to his feet and crossed the short path to her bed; his eyes flickered over the ground, looking for any signs of struggle. He walked around the large tree truck, and ventured slightly away from camp.

His heart continued to pound in panic, against his ribcage as he questioned softly, "Fiona?"

He wasn't met with an answer, just the happy chirping of birds playing in the trees. "Fiona?" questioned Dean again, only louder this time. His own voice echoed back to him through the trees.

For several moments, Dean carefully listened for any sound that could constitute as feminine. When his ears heard nothing, some other emotion that he couldn't place dug at the middle of his chest. "Damn it."

The Angel licked his bottom lip and ran a hand over his face before bolting into the forest. His green sage eyes looked for anything to explain her absence. This situation tugged at a part of his chest that was usually reserved for Sammy and his older brother guilt started to reign again. Fiona going missing was too close to Sam. Dean almost expected Alistair to pop out of the flush green forest and saying 'Surprise!' As his boots desperately snapped over twigs and rocks; Dean braced himself to find a dismembered limb or a body broken. Though, what he found, was not what he expected.

His green sage eyes followed Castiel's every movement as the brunette man pulled the blue tunic over his head. Dean licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the pale, taunt, muscle statue of Castiel's back. The other man's body took Dean by surprise, that underneath the loose tunic was a body made of pale marble; although shorter and leaner than his own. His brain lost all possible ways of function when Castiel continued to undress and stood nude in the sunlight, staring down at the leafy bush. Dean couldn't see what Cas was staring at, but the distraction of the brunette man only gave Dean more time to admire the curvature of Cas' body.

Cas was perfect or even more so than Dean thought upon meeting him. Cas was truly a sight to behold. The Angel swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, in hopes of ridding himself of the pure want that attempted to crawl out his throat. In awe, Dean could only watch as Cas stepped into the creek and gently landed himself backwards, as if he was offering himself to Dean. Unknowingly, he was. Dean knew that his eyes were mostly dark, with only a ring of green as he watched the water ripple around Cas' body in worship dances. The sun flickered from above, bathing the beautiful man in a golden light, almost making Cas seem ethereal. 'Almost like an Angel' thought Dean within his mind.

Dean held his breath to the point past burning when his ears heard the man's gravelly tone echoing through the trees. The sex-voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Dean's spine as he heard Cas mutter, "In two days, this curse will my life unless I fornicate. Perhaps Gabriel had a point about the brothel."

He froze like a statue; thinking that he was possibly spotted by Cas. His cheeks grew warm with embarrassment as he mentally stumbled over his excuses of why he was watching Cas bathe in the first place. Though, when Cas didn't further continue, nor did he grow angry; Dean knew that he was in the clear.

Now, Dean was torn. Torn between just watching the hot, naked man float in the water unknowingly tempting him to strip down and worship that body with his mouth or walking away. The most logical choice would be to walk away because he didn't need to get attached to Cas. Not when Cas was going to Lord Crowley's. Not when Sammy needed Dean to rescue him. Dean drew away from his small hiding spot between the full trees and took one step away, then froze.

"Dean..."

The other man's moan went straight to Dean's dick. He felt himself grew thin and heavy within the confines of his pants with his own name alone. Dean bit his lips as he clenched his hand into fists while an inner battle of want versus will raged on inside his head. Running a hand over his face, he decided that his own curiosity would win. He closed the short distance and looked through the trees once more.

His green sage eyes followed pale hands as they caressed up and down Castiel's torso. The brunette's lips were pink, and plush, almost begging for Dean to kiss them. Dean gnawed on his bottom lip as he continued to debate with himself before deciding his most logically explanation. If Cas need to get laid or else he would die, Dean would gladly sacrifice his body to the 'Keep-Cas-Alive' cause.

Quietly, Dean stepped from the trees and quickly removed himself of all of his clothing. His own tan body was as nude as Cas', Dean was perfectly fine with that. He walked to the water's edge and cleared his throat as the water reached to his knees. When green eyes met with blue, Dean cockily smirked, "So do you need some help with that curse of yours?"

A/N: Please review/give feedback.


End file.
